


Neo Judgement

by Leewalker95



Category: NivanField - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 05:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16257389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leewalker95/pseuds/Leewalker95
Summary: This is an updated version of my story. Chris saves piers but after admitting to each other their feelings new trouble comes out wearing an old face.





	1. Chapter 1

He was in so much pain Chris could see it even though piers tried to hide it.  
"Get up we have to move, the place is coming down" Chris grunted as he lifted piers suffering body, the extra weight from the infected right arm made such a simple lift become a struggle as if he was trying to lift a child around 8 years old as well as his lieutenant. Lifting just the weight of piers was a feat in itself due to the damaged ribs of which Haos had inflicted upon the captain of alpha team (what's left of it anyway).  
Piers' head remains hanging towards the floor.  
"Y-yes Captain" even in pain the lieutenant clings to the formalities like its the only thing keeping him from giving into the virus... His last bit of humanity.  
He can't take the pain much more the burning travelling through the entire right side above his waist line and face, Piers just allows his captain to help even though he can't understand why and his head swimming with doubts.  
'How does the Captain not see me as a monster, he isn't even afraid to touch me... I am a monster no denying that.'  
Piers looks at the arm, only for a moment any longer it would destroy what little will he had left to go on, unfortunately his vision in his left eye was able to see what stage the virus that he had injected himself with had progressed to.  
The arm was badly disfigured, exposed discolored muscles twisted and extended larger than his old arm should have been, it was almost touching then floor, he hasn't seen the extent of his body but by the pain Piers could tell it was bad.  
Chris managed to get his lieutenant to the door which led to the escape pods. As luck would have it a small pack of BOWs had managed to keep on their tail and now had the advantage of Chris being the only one who was healthy enough to at least make the meal more difficult for them, while the door is so close he can't risk them charging he can't open a door, protect Piers and take on the BOWs.  
Piers pulls himself up with what remains of an already destroyed piece a generator of some kind. He can feel it now, that sensation like he can feel every fibre of the grotesque arm start to throb and pulse.  
"Th-that's... g-g-good" piers almost chokes on a sudden rush of blood making a quick escape from his mouth. The Captain whips his head around to face his partner, concern clearly showing.  
The lieutenant raises his arm though he has to fight every urge to not let it fall back down. Its so heavy he needs to rest... Just one push...one big push and the Captain will be safe again. The claws which have replaced the fingers of his right hand are pointed in the direction of the BOWs he let's go, at first a crackling sound fills the air, not a moment later the room became so bright both Chris and Piers had to cover their eyes.  
After a few seconds the bolts of bioelectricity subside, it worked the room is clear, the captain is safe he can rest and with that everything goes black. His body just inches from hitting the hard, cold metal flooring of the increasingly flooded facility as the older man catches him in his strong arms holding him closely.  
"PIERS!?" Chris roared as he lifted his lieutenant. He presses into his neck just under his jaw to find a pulse... No pulse.  
"Piers, Come on don't do this, wake up please" his hand still in place hoping to prove himself wrong.  
'He can't be dead. No. No. No we have been through to much, I have lost too much. I WILL NOT LOSE PIERS. Why did you do it, ruin your life for me, I am not worth it, you were suppose to take over for me become captain of alpha, I was suppose to retire.'  
"Please come back, I need you, your the one who saved me after Edonia brought me back. If you die... I can't... I can't do that again, Piers I can't forget you again." Chris' heart pounding in his chest so hard it physically hurts, his eyes stinging like he has sand in them. Panic sets in he is losing him the one man to survive both events in Edonia and Lanshiang with the Captain, both times all other members of Alpha team were KIA. Chris can't bear it. The pain it's so much worse this time, the other men were painful to lose but not like this.  
Struggling to breath, the room where the pods are... Where freedom is just mere feet away. He can't leave... He doesn't want to leave, looks like this is the end for the original members of alpha team, no more missions... No more BSAA. Chris rests his chin on piers' hair line, his hand gently stoking the back of his lieutenant's head. The tears come now, Chris doesn't stop them. The facility is beginning to really struggle with the pressure the ocean is putting on it.  
'How far down are we?... Who cares...'  
Chris sits back so he can look at piers, eyes closed, looks peaceful, his hair no longer up in his usual flick, the water they swam through a while ago has washed out his gel, it feels a lot drier than Chris had expected, had it really been that long since this started. Chris lets the details of Piers' face burn into his mind, his slim muscular build, his well defined features and his eyes, he always thought Piers had amazing eyes, the way Piers would look at him with those hazel eyes could melt him to his core that is the main reason he would let Piers talk to him the way he does.  
It feels wrong looking at his second in command this way so he glances at the flashing warning light, but the urge to look back is too strong he knew for months that he had liked piers but he is sure Piers is straight, he thinks back... No recollection of any partners being mentioned in the time they worked together.  
'Come on, get a grip no point doing this. Its just gonna make this harder, its over, you had your chance to tell him how you felt.'  
He finally calms down and looks back to the body of his ex-lieutenent...  
"HOLY FUCK!" Chris almost throws Piers' body across the room, those hazel orbs looking up at Chris' face bright red.  
"Captain?" The only word Piers said before Chris exploded.  
"YOUR NOT FUCKING DEAD!? YOU HAD ME FUCKING WORRIED" then it hits Chris they are both alive, but for how long the facility is still falling apart around them.  
The Captain struggled to his feet and then grabbed Piers and lifts again. He has his second wind, they both do.  
As the pair make it to the escape pods water starts to break in at the far end of the room. Chris places Piers beside the only working escape pod and begins to open the pod door, this only takes a few seconds to do. He reaches down and pulls the lieutenant up again and helps him to the pod.  
Piers reaches out and grabs Chris' hand.  
"Promise me you will stay in the BSAA, the world needs you Captain" his voice raw he has to force each syllable.  
"What... Why" Chris is puzzled at first then it dawns on him, he means to stay.  
"I'm sorry Captain, I did it for the BSAA" he looks down not able to meet his Captains gaze.  
'Just push him in, launch the pod.'  
Piers moves so quick using his full force to knock the giant man that is his captain into the pod, unfortunately Chris saw this coming and side stepped, a chuckle left the Captains lips as he saw the sprawled, shocked lieutenant on the pod floor after he closed the doors and initiated the launch sequence. He took a seat next to piers and rested his head against the cushioning along the pod walls, a huge sigh of relief let out they can rest while they wait for evac. The pod began slowly ascending, Chris moved to look out of the small port hole and into the endless blue as the facility as it erupted, large shards of metal scattering everywhere all over the ocean floor


	2. Chapter 2

  
After a short silence between the two, Chris is the first to break the silence.  
"Your an idiot" Chris stated matter of factly.  
"What why?" Those words effected Piers more than it should have, he struggles to pull himself up from the floor of the pod, the adrenaline leaving his system and all his energy with it.  
"You tried to sacrifice yourself again. Haven't you given enough? You don't need to throw your life away... Least of all for me." Chris' head never looking away from the window, the tone he uses Piers cannot identify at first, he soon realizes it to be a mix of concern and disappointment.  
Piers lays his head against the control panel and closes his eyes. "I choose what I do with my life Captain, besides I didn't do it for you I..." Chris waves a hand to silence his lieutenant.  
"You did it for the BSAA you said already. Saving me was not for the BSAA..." Chris sighs. The young man whose eyes shoot open and find his superior but only stares face flushed with red. This time he is glad his captain is not looking at him.  
'Your the Captain of alpha team, you trust this man more than any other. Tell him how you feel. What's the worst that can happen? Say no? You have dealt with B.O.Ws for years grow some balls.'  
"I want to talk to you about something its personal" Chris finally turning to look at his second in command. The pod having broken the water, allows the sun to shine through the window causing a spotlight to cast upon Piers.  
"Captain?" Piers looks with curiosity his captain has always taken it as a personal duty to learn about his subordinates, but not like this the look in his eyes, Piers had never seen it before from his captain.  
"In all the time you have been my partner, you have never mentioned family or lovers... Do you have any one waiting for you?" Chris rubs the back of his neck nervously his large muscles tensing due to his lack of subtlety.  
"No..." His eyes dart away for fear of eyeing his captain to long.  
"What no family or no lover?" His own face beginning to take on its own redness.  
"Neither Captain... Not that it matters any more..." A sudden jolt from his infected arm and the sentence did not need to be finished.  
"Piers..." The older man moves to crouch next to his partner he puts a hand on the exposed demonic shoulder of his right arm, his brown eyes held by the youthful hazel ones. Piers can't help but squirm and try to wriggle free, the fact which causes the arm to start building up a charge, the crackling sound filling the pod a not so small shock travelling through piers' arm to Chris knocking him back into the pod door.  
Piers manages to force himself stay awake, his concern for chris peaking after realizing that the more the arm charges the more likely he will kill both himself and Chris.  
'I just want my old arm back. Why am I here I should have stayed there and died along with the rest of the B.O.W. scum, that's all I am now a B.O.W... A weapon.'  
"Captain you need to keep away. I'm not safe... I'm a monster, I just want to be normal have myself back to how I was" not a moment after his entire body convulsed and shook, black took over his vision.  
Chris rushes to piers and begins to try and bring piers out of the spasms the younger man is enduring, again too late he has passed out again. Then he notices Piers' face begins to melt like wax and turning to a golden bronze color. He is mutating.  
"Fuck. Shit. Fuck." Chris backs away, how can this happen its been hours since the injection, why now? The chrysalis begins to solidify. Now he has no choice. Its over, he draws his pistol and aims for where Piers' head would be. 5...4....3.......2............1. Nothing, he remains like this for nearly 20 minutes.  
after more minutes pass Chris has relaxed with his back against the pod door frame which he had opened letting his leg hand out just above the water. He can feel the cold air from the sea, it's refreshing but he can't help but be reminded that his partner is now a threat.  
The sun now almost at its highest is beaming down on him, the pod now becoming insufferable he opts to remove his shirt and put his gear back on over his shirtless body, a wiser choice than going for a swim with his condition he wouldn't be able to get himself back out of the water.  
Chris hears a slight crack to which he bolts up and draws his pistol on the bronzed cocoon, he must be hearing things there are no marks whatsoever on the chrysalis.  
'Where is my evac? I don't think I can be the one to kill whatever comes out of that. Why am I left alone? I promise piers this will not be like Edonia I will not forget you.'  
A thud from behind the chrysalis pulls him from his thoughts, he takes a step around it gun raised looking down the sights of his pistol when he nearly drops it, what he sees make his heart stop, a naked man.... a naked Piers, he lays in the fetal position facing away from Chris his eyes looking curiously at Piers, noting all his normal features then he sees it... The very part he had only seen at a glimpse in the shower or whenever Chris would tell him to take point... He can't take his eyes away from his lieutenant's ass.  
Chris turns around so fast he nearly falls on his face which is now the color of a beetroot.  
'Oh my god...'  
Just as quick he grabs his discarded shirt and wraps Piers' naked body in it, which compared to Chris' was a lot smaller his shirt was huge over his small but well muscled body.  
Wait his arm.. His face.. No virus. What is going on?  
Chris holds Piers in his arms his head resting on the older man's lap, his face looks so peaceful. He has never seen his uptight, all work no play lieutenant so relaxed.  
Chris moves Piers' head to the floor and grabs the husk of the chrysalis and dumps the whole thing in the sea. He will not let them know about Piers being past the final stage of mutation. He knows he should but the experiments are too horrible, when he saw what Jill had been through after her infection.... No not again... No one else.  
He can hear the helicopter approaching for evac.  
"We are done, we can go home now." Instant regret, Piers doesn't have a home he spends all his time working and he even lives on the base, Chris can even count the number of times he has seen Piers in civilian clothing on one hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Chris and Piers now on the evac chopper feeling relieved that the nightmare is over and done with, tiredness setting in but Chris is still unable to sleep, last nights horror still fresh on his mind.  
He thinks back to all the times he has nearly lost his lieutenant not counting the bullets he has taken for Chris, the one that sticks out most is when Piers injected himself with the enhanced C-virus. Chris can still see Haos swinging Piers around by his arm, even through the blood curdling screams he could hear the bones in his arm breaking, after Haos had finished treating the sniper like a ragdoll he throws him, impaling his his shoulder on a large shard of metal jutting out of the wall. Chris never panicked so much he ran as fas as he could just as a huge piece of scrap metal flew past him Chris was snatched up by the apocalyptic demon but not before seeing it crush Piers' impaled arm.  
The scream from his second would haunt him. All Chris could do was watch as Haos squeezed the life out of him as Piers tore his own arm to shreds to save his captain from the B.O.W destined to end the world. Even after all that and injecting himself with the virus he still had to fight and kill Haos.  
The noise from the chopper hurt Piers' head, but he can deal with it as long as he could continue to lean on Chris and just be near him.  
"Captain? You asked about my family and wether or not I had a lover. Why?" His head still on Chris' shoulders.

"If we carried on this conversation earlier I would have told you it was concern for who you would have left behind..." Chris' voice exhausted and horse. "But after what's happened and how many times I nearly lost you, I'm just gonna be honest..." Piers meets his Captains gaze. " I like you...a lot and I have done for some time now" he rubs the back of his neck.   
Piers stares silently at his Captain.   
'Is this really happening, the legendary Chris Redfield is telling me he likes me.'  
"how long" piers responds hiding all emotions he can.  
"I couldn't say. But I remember feeling like this in Edonia. So maybe longer." Chris starts to feel anxious. He did just admit everything to his second and all he does is sit their deadpan.  
"do you remember when you recruited me from the special forces." Piers says still opting for hiding all emotions.  
"Yeah you were what 20 or 21 then right" he looks back wondering why he could remember so easily when it comes to Piers.  
"I liked you before that. You know you were my Hero but you were also my crush." Both of the men turn red at the revelations of each others feelings.   
Chris lunges forward both hand clasping around Piers' face pulling him into his face planting a firm passionate kiss which for them lasted forever, Piers' hands came up to rest on Chris' neck pulling him in deeper. He had forgotten that the only thing he had on was his Captains shirt and a blanket given by the crew, he had only remembered when a sudden cold draft blew over his half naked body and the fact a burst of laughter from the rest of the crew who had happened to have stopped what they were doing and were watching the event currently unfolding.   
"Lieutenant Nivans you jewels are showing" Piers jumped up grabbing the blanket quickly covering himself shame flooding his body.  
"Harris, we have all showered together you have seen everything and same for us. Don't be a dick" Chris growled.   
"Uh... Sorry Captain, I was just joking I didn't mean anything by it" Harris hung his head and apologized profusely to Piers.  
"No harm Harris really don't worry about it, its my fault I forgot I was naked there" he chuckled.   
"Almost." A voice on the far seat. "Lucky the Captain gave you the shirt off his back, otherwise there would be nothing left to the imagination" a roar of laughter broke out across the chopper.   
As soon as they land at the airfield they head straight to the huge military air carrier and are back in the air. At least there is food and drinks on this plane, Not that either wanted to eat.  
Chris asked for his usual black coffee, extra strong this time whereas Piers opted for the hot chocolate. The pair took there seats when they realise not much was discussed after there kiss.  
"Piers do you wanna get a steak after we have rested seeing as we are on leave for the next 8 months." Chris rubbed the back of his neck nervously.  
"Captain wh..."   
"Chris... Call me chris. we are not on duty now" he interrupted, they have served together many years and he still insists on calling him Captain.  
"Chris are you asking me on a date?" Piers winked biting his lower lip.  
"Uhh...umm... Yeah I guess I am. Is that okay?" Red flushing his cheeks.  
"My, my the legendary Captain Chris Redfield slayer of B.O.W.s, nervous around little ol' me" Chris couldn't contain the laughter which soon infected piers, both sat laughing like little school girls.  
After a short while they calmed enough to speak some more although this time Piers was being serious, his voice dropped to a whisper.  
"Chris... I hope you understand, I don't want to tell the BSAA about being infected.. I know its stupid with the risks...."  
"Fuck the risks. I won't let you become a lab rat... We say nothing okay" Chris' hushed voice barely reaching piers.

"Thanks Chris.. How do we explain my earlier wardrobe predicament." He glances down to make sure he hadn't imagined putting on sweats and a shirt from one of the on board lockers.   
"We just tell them that we started to have sex but were interrupted. Remember it's only Jill that I will be telling" Chris chuckled quietly but that was short lived as soon as his second gave him a dig to the shoulder.   
"Captain we can't tell them that... The rules of no fraternization still applies to us" he almost hissed.  
"I am the co-founder of the BSAA they won't fire me as long as it doesn't effect our work. Besides you really think they would let the man who never misses and the legend of the BSAA be fired. I don't think so" Chris said with such confidence it actually reassured Piers.  
"Okay Chris... I will let you decide what's being said or not." Piers looked at Chris with trust in his eyes. Chris wouldn't let him down.  
"Leave it to me" Chris smiles like a boy given his first responsibility. He pulls Piers into his arms resting his head on top of his partners, Piers ' head against Chris' chest. He can hear the heart beat, it is going wild. it  
This is the effect the sniper had on his captain.  
After a few more hours in the air the pilot announces the planes decent, everyone finding their seats and buckling themselves up  
The landing was bumpy.

Jill valentine, current director and co-founder of the Bio Security Assessment Agency North American branch, up until recently did have blonde hair but has since returned to brown. Since becoming director she has developed the nickname Bio-bitch behind her back due to her heartless personality and venomous tongue.  
She has been waiting on the tarmac for the plane to arrive for the past Hour. Her neatly tied up hear at risk of being messed by the wind, the tailored black suit not protecting her from the harsh bite of the wind. Her guest is growing impatient.  
"I don't think anyone has ever kept a President waiting miss valentine, is there an E.T.A?" He taps his foot on the airfield tarmac.  
"permission to speak freely Mr. President" Jill said as she salutes the most powerful man in America.  
The President waves away her salutes.  
"Miss valentine, I have told you yes three times you don't need to ask every time you speak" he chuckles.  
"With all do respect sir. These men have just saved the world from an apocalyptic event! I think even the President can agree that is worth waiting for. And it's estimated to arrive in..." Jill glances at her watch. " 8 minutes away. " the President is shocked by the brutal honesty of the director of the BSAA NAB   
A snicker coming from behind the President after second of searching for the source finds it to be the first lady. She always was a feminist and loved it when a woman was out spoken.  
The first lady leans up to the President close to his ear and whispers just loud enough for Jill to hear.   
"I like her a lot" giving a wink in Jill's direction.  
The roar of the carrier interrupting everyone, all eyes in the sky.  
Piers was so nervous after they had been informed that both the Director, the President and the first lady were there to personally greet them.  
'I can't believe it. My parents would be so proud...'  
"Piers? Are you okay." A hand rests on his shoulder squeezing from beside. Piers had gotten himself down, his eyes trained on the floor, shoulders hanging low. At those words he straightens up like nothing is wrong.   
"Yeah, I'm fine don't worry. I'm just a bit gutted I'm going to meet the President in sweats" Piers chuckles half heartedly.  
"As if that's what your worried about, I'm more worried about Jill being there."  
The pair stand up in front of the bay doors waiting for them to open. Piers fidgeting with his hair trying to get some style to it.  
Chris ran over and reached into a little scrappy bag that belonged to one of the soldiers who had offered it's use and fished out a small pot of hair gel, scoops some on his fingers and walks over and quickly styles Piers hair for him.  
"Sorry forgot you have to have it styled or I would have done it sooner." Chris finished off getting his snipers hair just right when the doors opened revealing three figures in the distance making their way to the aircraft.


	4. Chapter 4

Jill was making her way to the carrier with the president and first lady, Piers and Chris both stepped off the aircraft relieved to be back on US ground.  
"Do I look okay chris." Piers had started to panic now gaze reaching the president easily even though he was a good 120 meters away, probably because of his abilities as a sniper. He was after all the best sniper in the BSAA... The man who never misses.  
"Of course you do" he smiled warmly at his lieutenant.   
After a minute of walking they finally reached the other group. Chris gave Jill a warm hug then proceeded to shake hands with the president and the first lady with Piers following suit.   
"Its good to see you back and well Chris. How are you Piers I'm glad your back after we are done here we need to have a talk." Jill had her Bio-Bitch voice on, which worried him greatly.  
"Just you and piers or me as well" Chris questioned a puzzled look on his face. Even though he is not apart of the Bio-Bitch nickname he knows that time and if you look closely behind in his eyes you can see the worry only someone close would know what to look for.  
"Just me and Piers Captain." She states " shall we proceed Mr president?'  
"Yes miss Valentine. Okay Captain Redfield and Lieutenant Nivans I'm sure your aware that it's highly unusual that a president come and meet someone off a plane unless it was on official business. Well this time is no different, I am here to congratulate you on your heroism and bravery for what you have done for the world. I have in my position a number of medals to be presented to you and your former members of alpha team..."  
At that moment Piers' ears started ringing. Something was close, he doesn't know how but he knows, he can feel it.  
Something big moves out the corner of his eye, when he looks at it... nothing, it moves again. Piers panics steps back away from the president cutting him off mid speech. They all stare in confusion.   
'I can't see it. How can I not see it?.... Wait.. Oh no!'  
"BOW!!!" Piers calls to Chris as he notices the creature lunge at the president. He charges forward fist out stretched and somehow the BOW whipped round and changed target instead wrapping its large fangs into Piers' torso, without realizing Piers had built up a charge and shocked the beast with a large electrical surge which had transferred upon contact stunning the beast.  
He corrects himself back into CQC position fists balled lifted close to his face legs apart one in front of the other, he notices something else out of the corner of his eye move towards the BOW, it's Chris drawing his pistol aiming for its face now visible because of the electric surging through its snake like body. Piers dashes forward and jumps on top of it charging again he forces his fist through its head and releases the charge as Chris keeps emptying his clips into it, the BOW throws Piers off and knocks Chris down with its tail before going after the bigger threat.  
Piers rolls across the tarmac a few feet then coming to a stop. The creature coils it's body around the sniper Like a Boa Constrictor, tightening more and more until the bones in his body begin to snap, it's head raising to look Piers in the eye before letting out a deafening roar.  
A group of men have escorted the three VIPs to safety while all available units get into formation aiming at the creature.  
"Piers!!!" Chris roars and grabs a gun from the closest soldier. "Take aim but wait for my order and don't you dare hit my Sniper! Comm check now" he springs off towards the Chaos while all soldiers sync up to his comms.   
"Captain stay back!!" Piers calls while dodging the monsters onslaught.  
The creature is repeatedly trying to bite Piers' head off but he only has one hand free to defend himself he is useless at the moment and he knows it. Just the BOW starts shrieking and flailing around.   
Chris had managed to climb on top of it and and offload his clip into its eye which causes it to knock Chris off and release Piers while tring to escape, both of them are instantly back on their feet and chasing it down. Piers releases a blast of electricity at the side of the BOW making it turn away from the buildings and back to the centre of the airfield.  
"Take it down now!!" Chris roars into the ear piece as he discards the empty gun.   
The Beast comes to a stop and charges towards the pair.  
"Chris! Throw me!!" He doesn't hesitate, the Captain trusts Piers so he skids to a stop and gets to one knee making a cup with his hands and waits for the right moment to lift  
The sniper sprints towards the Captain, as his foot steps onto the older man's hand he is lifted into the air just as the beast lunges for him. the sniper has built a charge and just as the jaws close around him he releases a steady flow of brilliantly white electricity down the throat of the BOW, before the jaws close it's body turns to ash.  
He lands flat on his back Chris is on him checking him over just as all the others just stand and stare It dawns on him his plan to keep his infection a secret was already messed up.  
The president emerged from the building he was being kept in surrounded by 6 suits and guns.  
"Lieutenant Nivans and Captain Redfield I have no words for what I just saw but I can say this. Thank you for saving us we all owe you our lives." The President has so many expressions crossing his face he doesn't even know how to feel.  
"Mr president, I would like to explain this to just you before anyone else. I'm no danger I promise you that" he is afraid. He doesn't want to be a lab rat.  
"I trust you are not a threat please let's go to my car." He gestures for piers to lead the way. "Please make your way to the parking lot and we will see you in a few minutes" all but Chris is reluctant to let the president leave with such a potential threat but under orders they must do as they are told.  
After a few minutes they both find themselves in the president's armoured limo.   
"Okay Mr Nivans please explain as best as you can." He urged.  
After explaining the story of what happened the president only had one question.   
"Why didn't you tell anyone" Piers had been expecting this question.  
"Well sir seeing as I am the first to successfully maintain my physical form and my mind. I know that if I did make it out I would be experimented on as Director Valentine was after the Albert Wesker incident. I was a coward so I chose to hide it." Piers head hanging after admitting his cowardice.  
"No one wants to be a lab rat Mr Nivans. I accept where you are coming from and will personally see to it that you will have a check up and provide a blood and tissue sample. And they can do with that. I would also like to place you under the monitored supervision of Miss Valentine, this would mean that you would have to indeed have to move in together. Do you accept these terms?" The President no longer seeing Piers as any threat remained calm throughout the conversation.  
"Mr president. I understand I am in no position to make a request but could I ask 2 things? First can my captain be the one to monitor me and can I continue field work in alpha team so I am able to put my abilities to good use at least?" Piers couldn't help but want to continue working under Chris in alpha.  
"I think that will work well Mr Nivans. Better to not waste this talent but you will have to live together as it will have to be 24/7 monitoring" he reminds him.   
"Thank you if Chris will accept I would be more than happy with this." Piers almost got over excited but managed to keep his composure.   
"Oh and Mr Nivans, if you wouldn't mind I will provide a special training facility that we will be design to hone your abilities after we have learned the extent of them but seeing as a whole facility just for you is a bit excessive I will also grant alpha team to use it to train along side you." Piers agrees without hesitation, they shake hands and leave the vehicle making there way to where Chris, Jill and the first lady are. Jill evidently grilling Chris for not making anyone aware about Piers' abilities.  
The President raises a hand to silence Jill then explains the situation and the agreement that either her or Chris would monitor piers and what that meant. Chris instantly volunteered himself.  
After all the arrangements are made Piers is transported to the hospital to uphold his end of the agreement.   
He lays on the hospital bed waiting for the doctor to come do his check up and get the blood and tissue sample. The first to come in is in fact a female nurse, tall, long blonde straight hair and clearly European. she is here to take a blood sample unfortunately as the needle gets close the skin it instantly hardens denying entry. The nurse looks concerned and rushes out the room for assistance. A male Doctor, young maybe even younger than Piers enters 10 minutes later. He tried to take blood but again the skin hardens protecting him.   
"I'm sorry lieutenant Nivans I must discuss with my colleague how best to go about this. I apologise for the wait" the younger doctor looks stumped and flustered but leaves.  
"Knock knock" a familiar and welcomed voice appears at the door. It's one Chris Redfield looking no worse for wear.  
"Hey Captain. How are you?" Piers' face lights up immediately at the sight of his superior. Memories flooding back to the kiss , his face getting red at the thought.   
"It's Chris I said. And I'm fine how are they treating you" he seemed a little hurt by the fact Piers still calls him Captain. "Oh also Piers we have arranged for you to move into my place seeing as I have more space. And I have confirmed we have been put on 8 months leave and you are still my lieutenant. Nothing has changed" Chris' face lights up immediately after that.  
"Thank God it's a relief nothing is changed at the BSAA and that is fine my apartment wouldn't fit us both it's really small" Piers can only agree with his captain.  
Chris moves on closer and sits on the chair next to the bed Piers is occupying.  
"So have the doctors been yet" Chris hoped he hadn't missed them he wanted to be there for Piers it's the least he can do.  
"Yeah they tried to take blood but my body hardens to protect me I guess" he feels stupid just saying that. It's all too unbelievable.  
"This is probably inappropriate I'm sorry but that is awesome have you found out what you can do yet? Your like a super hero now, I guess this would be your first movie. 'P-man the beginning' " Chris was laughing uncontrollably, Piers however did not laugh instead reached out and put his finger to Chris' kneecap and let a small shock pass through. At the time it seemed like a great idea until the reflexes react making Chris whose leg was under the bed... Fly up and kick the bed with such force it knocked Piers off the other side rolling as he fell he landed on his face.  
Chris jumped up, racing to his sniper helping him up and apologizing.  
"Sorry Chris, no that was my fault. I should have known really... But I guess that is my first ability electricity, I can only control the output within reason, it's either really strong or really weak. I guess my other one is the skin thing that is all I know so far. I spoke with a doctor when I first came in he has a theory that my cells are able to change and perform different functions depending on my need" Piers likes the idea of powers But feels lame explaining this all to Chris it still feels like it's a game a child would play.  
"That is awesome, you make our team strong, now you make it stronger still." Chris just smiled looking into Piers' hazel eyes whilst the younger tries to use his apartment key to stab himself, every time the armour automatically appears guarding the spot.  
He turns to the Captain and meets with his brown eyes taking in all his rugged features his short hair still messy, the beard growing, his eyes wondering down taking note of the large arms that his shirt struggles to contain and his abs also almost bursting out.  
"Like what you see" Chris interrupts him from his drifting gaze.  
"Captain Redfield, good to see you well. Ah Mr Nivans we have come to a conclusion seeing as your body rejects all potential damage we are just going to have to take samples other ways. I must say this may make you feel uncomfortable but we will need a sample from your mouth, which we can swab and a semen sample. There is a bathroom just there if you take this and fill it as high as you can thank you I will grab the swab it's just in my office." With that he turned on his heels and made for his office.  
Piers still shocked at what he has just been told to do, hell he had no time to respond, even Chris looked a bit awkward.   
'So I gotta go rub one out with my Captain in the next room. Why me this is cruel. What did I do to deserve this...'  
"I'm just gonna go do this... Please put some music on its already embarrassing as it is" both men as red as humanly possible. Chris just nods awkwardly then obliges.  
After a while he exits the bathroom face still as red as going in.  
Chris however had quickly adjusted and was no longer awkward in any way he decided to torment him a little, his song choice is Marvin Gaye let's get it on.   
"So lieutenant. I see you have been polishing your rifle" his eyebrows wiggle up and down a huge grin painted across his face. Piers on the other hand, all colour drained from his face the look of betrayal frozen to his features, his hand holding the sample pot behind his back. Chris had not missed this.  
"Is that the incriminating evidence behind your back" Chris howling with laughter at this point. Luckily the doctor walks in and piers rushes over to get rid of the sample and keep it out of sight. The doctor stops the young sniper and pulls out his swab taking his 2nd sample and leaving with both to go study.  
Piers could not take any more and grabs his jacket and leaves the hospital letting the receptionist know he would come back for his check up.  
"Piers I'm sorry I was only joking" Chris catching up quickly "aren't you doing your check up today "   
"I am done with hospitals for the day I'm really tired and would like to shower and sleep please can we go." Piers pleads   
"No problem let's go... After you" Chris Bows after signalling his car. Piers knows this is gonna be a fun but mean drive.


	5. Chapter 5

it has been 3 days since Lanshiang and Piers sits in the car while chris stands beside it smoking a cigarette. No matter how much piers reminds him how bad it is he won't give it up, it's his vice and piers accepts that now.  
He's just sits there thinking, remembering when he last spoke to Claire the promise he made.   
"Is he okay?" she asked, concern obvious in her voice.  
"Not really, he has changed so much, lost most of his memory. It's gotten to him the time in Edonia" Piers tries to keep his composure but Claire is way to smart to not see through it.  
"Then why are you taking him on another mission?" She seems stressed out and why shouldn't she be he hasn't contacted her in over 6 months, she has been worried even though it's obvious she is trying to hide it.  
"We need him. He is captain of Alpha not me I only took the temporary position to find him. For you Claire?" He keeps his tone professional at least for his own sake.  
"Not just for me Piers, Chris is pretty oblivious but I'm not. Answer me this... How long have you loved him?" Her voice softens as if her caring sister side has come out.  
"How long have you known?" He is too worn out to even deny it anymore.  
"Long enough, listen I won't ask you to tell him how you feel that's your business but I will ask you please don't keep yourself in this situation you will only hurt yourself. He is too stubborn and clueless to even notice these things. You will hurt and he won't even think anything about it. Look after him but more importantly look after yourself." She sounded like she had been thinking on this a long time.  
"Do you remember when he saved Jill from Wesker?" He asked.  
"Yeah why?" She responded curiosity peaked.  
"He made it into the news, gave a speech. That was before I joined the BSAA. It was then I had a crush on him. He was a hero and I looked up to him I was in the special forces at that point I was so different back then. I got called in by my C.O. Telling me someone had come to see me, it was him. I never thought it possible to meet your hero in real life but it happened. He asked me to show him what I could do, so we went to the range and hit every target dead centre in record time. He told me he was just recruiting a sniper at first but then he said he wanted me as his lieutenant. I played it cool and just nodded and saluted, that was when my life changed for the better and I have protected him and I loved him ever since." He just blurted the first sentence and after that couldn't stop.  
"You have loved him that long and have never said a thing. All those relationships he got into. I'm so sorry I bet it was hard for you to watch" Piers could here that she had began crying... Yes a Redfield crying.  
"I coped admitted it had its hard days but I managed fine I just put that love into keeping him alive. I have delivered bad news to many families. You were always one I never want to do that to. That's why I had to find him and bring him back" tears welling up in his own eyes now.  
"Thank you that means so much to me. Piers I want you to promise me when you come back from your mission you either admit to him your feelings or you move on I don't want to see you hurt at all." Desperation sounding in her voice .  
"I cannot promise to stop loving him or move on but I can promise as long as I am alive he will not die I guarantee it. You will never need to worry about him I will always bring him back! I will die before that man even gets the chance. That I promise you." He didn't give her a chance to respond before he said goodbye and clicked the phone shut.  
Who would have thought he would so very soon after making the promise actually almost die protecting him.  
Well at least he has admitted his feelings.  
He takes his phone out and goes to message Claire when he sees his phone has 4 missed calls and a message all from said person. He opens it and begins to read.

*sender: Miss Claire Redfield  
Time: 23:4  
Date:2/7/2013  
Hey piers just got off the phone to chris. What did you do to him... Whatever it is don't stop hahaha. I haven't heard him this happy in years. He told me what you did for him in the facility in detail. I just wanted to say I love you. Even if you don't get with chris you are still a brother to me! When you said about dying to keep him alive for me I didn't think you meant you were actually gonna do it... Which reminds me if you EVER... I MEAN EVER PULL A STUNT LIKE THAT PUSHING HIM INTO THE POD AND STAYING BEHIND SHIT AGAIN YOU BETTER HOPE YOU SUCCEED... I WILL KILL YOU MYSELF..... Call me this will sound more threatening when you hear it. Xoxo

Piers didn't know what to say. As chris got into the car he noticed the shocked look on Piers' face.  
"Let me guess it was Claire she has that same effect on me " he chuckles. Chris wondered what she could have said and after noticing that he hasn't closed the message he reads it before Piers realizes and closes it. "Claire knew you liked me before me how? Why? " he questions.  
"Its not like I told her. She just knew it was a surprise to me " he defended .  
"Okay but when was this" his eyes narrowing trying to read the sniper.  
Piers just shrugged "just before we left to China I spoke on the phone with her since you weren't letting her know where you were or if you were alive and she told me then that she knew" he stretched his legs and said ' let's go ' grabbing his seatbelt and pulling it over and putting it in the slot.  
Chris follows the actions. After the car is on the road driving casually the hospital getting smaller the more distance between them. Piers leans forward and flicks through the radio station, then he hears it his song. After turning the volume up quite a bit he turns his head to look out the window tapping his leg along to the song.  
Chris watches him from the corner of his eye and could see his lips moving as he mimes the words. Wishing he could just keep looking at the slim but muscular man. His brown hair styled in his usual flick at the front, his eyes are hazel naturally but the virus has changed them to a more golden colour and they seemed to swirl now... Chris still liked them, and his lips chris could think of a number of sinful things about them.   
He forces his eyes on the road after realizing that through piers side passenger window he saw his turn go by...   
'Fuck.'  
He decided to play it smooth seeing as Piers hadn't noticed and head to his favourite diner, a small place not very well decorated but the pancakes here are to die for.  
He pulls up in front, turns the engine off and gets out. Piers follows suit eyebrows furrowed.   
"Surprise" chris smiled gleefully .  
"I thought we were gonna go to your place." Piers asks.  
" we were but I really wanted pancakes and I haven't done grocery shopping yet" chris raised his hand and rubs the back of his neck. He was lying while Piers was at the hospital everything was made ready. Shopping done, guest room ready done.  
"Umm okay no problem but I have no money" he says while shifting awkwardly on the spot.  
"Fine. Piers Nivans I would like to ask you to accompany me to this diner on a date" a broad cheesy grin painted on his rugged face.  
Piers was blushing uncontrollably now. He just nods and steps towards the diner, Chris steps up beside him and they enter together chris holding the door and allowing the sniper the lead. Albeit just so he could get a good look at Piers' ass in the jeans which fit snug and showed his shape nicely. Chris had to fight the urge to give it a good slap to see if it would jiggle or wobble... For scientific purposes.  
As they reach a table and take their seats by the window overlooking a small lake, a petit young woman comes bounding over, her long auburn ponytail bouncing everywhere as she moved. The woman took out a pad and pen then turned to Piers.  
"What can I do for you?" She said putting her pen to the corner of her mouth in an attempt to be cute. Her obvious attempts at flirting with the young sniper doing nothing but enrage Chris.   
"What's the special today" Piers asks the awkwardness apparent on his face for a split second and then gone the next.  
"Its spicy cheeseburger with BBQ fries. Can I just say your eyes are amazing." She said as she leaned in closer to look into them.  
Her work shirt was unbuttoned far enough to show too much cleavage for any dignified woman. Piers straight away leaning back against the wall and she just kept moving forward unrelenting. It became apparent that she wanted him to see her cleavage.  
Chris cleared his throat to make his presence aware. The young woman bolted upright.  
"My apologies are you ready to order." She have chris a deadpan stare, a glare almost hidden behind her cold features.  
"A black coffee to go please. What would you like to drink. I know another place a bit out of the way where the waitresses don't try to ride you and blame your eyes" he shoots a glare at the younger woman.  
"I'm sorry sir if my lack of interest in you had insulted you but your not my type" she snorted. Chris was getting more irritated now.  
"I think what he means is he doesn't like you trying to ride his date and say it's the eyes, oh and miss your not my type." He said piling the exact same face she did to chris a moment ago. "Also can I get a latte please" it happened so quickly when he changed to a smile it was as though the look was never there a skill he had perfected in the Special Forces.  
Chris looked shocked at the way he handles the situation and as soon as the woman left to make the drinks.   
"That was awesome Piers. You still surprise me." Chris piped up  
"I grew up with 2 sisters and they are a lot smarter than this lady. winning arguments is a lot easier if your Smarter. I have had enough practice with my sisters. This is nothing." Piers chuckled.  
After a few minutes of small talk they receive a cup each with lids, piers adds 3 sugars to his latte and gives a stir before pressing the lid into place and putting it to his lips taking a sip. Chris however places his lid straight into place and continues to watch Piers, he has managed to get some foam on his lips. Chris leans forward and presses his lips against the snipers, licking off the foam piers lips part just a fraction which is enough signal for Chris to pull him into a passionate kiss.   
The woman having returned and not been noticed placed the check awkwardly on the table between them.  
After they manage to pull apart chris throws the money for the bill down on the table and a bit extra for a tip. Chris signals he is going to the toilet, piers who stands and stretched when he gets approached by a man who happens to know the girl. He looks directly at piers.  
"where do you get off rejecting her for a faggot old enough to be your dad " he starts to invade his personal space and shoves piers.   
"I'm sorry if you like her you should tell her. I admire you are trying to defend her honour of being rejected by a faggot, but this won't end well for you." He intensely stares into the man's eyes " don't do this " He urges.  
"Too late" and takes a swing for Piers temple. Lightning fast his hand grabs the arm of the man the steps forward and under the arm twisting it up his back.  
"Let it go. It's not worth it" he urges again. "I'm the reasonable one my friend however not so much. Pack it in before you get hurt" he pushes the man away from him. Like a yo-yo he comes right back with another swing this time aimed at the groin. He doesn't realise how slow he is to Piers who has grown tired of warning the guy. Piers grabs the man's wrist and with one hand throws him across the room he hits the window which thankfully only wobbles before the man slides down the glass, hitting the floor with a thud. He must have hit his head on the way down because he was unconscious now.   
Chris came out the bathroom and notices piers stood outside the diner by the car. He notices the woman crouched down by an unconscious man. Something happened he ran outside looks piers over making sure everything is okay.  
"Chris I'm fine don't worry about me, it's that guy you should check up on." Piers nodded towards the man .  
"Why did you do it." Chris asks.  
Piers explains what happened to which chris replied with.  
" Then I hope it fucking hurts and maybe it will teach him to listen to warnings... Let's go back to my place, you can grab a shower and freshen up I'll cook us something. " Chris slings an arm around the sniper and rubs his shoulder to comfort him, then they head off back to his place.


	6. Chapter 6

Piers was driving on the way back, he is still in disbelief sitting quietly just focusing on his driving not that he needed to his driving skills are unmatched, like his skills with a rifle. Chris notices that his lieutenant is off, something about him is amiss.  
The older man didn't see the fight only the after effects. The young woman who so casually flirted with his date now crumpled over her passed out friend crying and in fear.  
"Piers..." He struggles to find the words to console him.  
"Hmm.. What's up Chris" piers said he is focused on the road but seems distant. Hands clenched on the steering wheel but his eyes still relaxed like he is over thinking.  
"About what happened back there. Was that because I kissed you?" Chris was full of guilt and regret horrible thoughts crossing his mind how he could have been so careless that he nearly caused the man he cared about to get hurt. Chris is fidgeting with his lighter he pulls out a cigarette, rolls down his window and lights it up, taking a large puff before releasing a cloud which at this speed is sucked straight out the window.  
"Yes and no." His answer was so cold. It hurt Chris to hear him like this.  
"I'm sorry Piers... Can you pull over I need a piss." As soon as the words left Chris' lips he obeys without question.  
Chris steps out and flicks the rest of his cigarette. He takes a few steps into the bushes and begins to unzip himself, thoughts racing through his mind.   
should I have taken him out maybe it was too soon. No. I couldn't have known what would happen. I shouldn't have kissed him. I shouldn't have provoked the woman. she probably told the man after we were a bit more than harsh. I guess I just didn't want to have my chances messed up by some stuck up hussy. Is it a good idea to even try and give us a shot... We do have to work together and it is looked down upon dating a colleague especially for Piers seeing as I'm his captain.... And a man.. I don't know.  
A noise behind him of breaking twigs rips him away from his thoughts and then a voice. He recognizes it as Piers.   
"Hey Chris it's just me listen I'm sorry about earlier it's just the fight got me spooked a little. when I fought that man it wasn't even a fight I threw him with one hand and that was that. It was like fighting a child." The point piers was trying to get across was easily received.  
Chris finished urinating in a bush and zipped up, he made his way back with the sniper trying to think of words. Unfortunately words are not his strong suit.  
"I can't say what you did was right or wrong. I can say that I like that you stuck up for yourself. You are not losing control... You can't lose what you never had to begin with you have only just got your abilities and haven't even trained them yet so yeah your power will be erratic" Chris explained as he puts his hands on Piers shoulders giving a slight massage working on his knotted shoulders and neck.  
"Come on let's head back before..." Chris stopped himself there. He has realized he doesn't want his first time with Piers to be while he is feeling like this.  
"Okay Captain" Piers flinches as he expects to be shouted at for using Captain. Nothing. Chris doesn't even acknowledge it even though inside his heart sank but he refused to show it. He just carries on walking to the car, he spins around to face the sniper and reaches for the keys.  
"I'll drive" he says expressionless. Piers doesn't question just hands over the keys and makes his way around to the passenger side of the Silver Ford mustang.   
they both notice the sun starting to set, the last moments of the light turning the majority of the sky a red and orange. Piers halts before getting in and just stands there soaking in the last natural warmth of the day, his eyes close, his features relax.   
Chris steps around the car behind Piers and takes hold of his hand as he takes his place beside him his eyes remain closed not even a flinch from him. Chris looks at his lieutenants face admiring his beauty enhanced in the light. Piers feels the older man's eyes on him, his eyes open and find their way to the Captain losing himself in the dark brown orbs.   
"Don't be afraid of your potential. If you are afraid of hurting innocents I will deal with them you just step behind me. I can't begin to imagine how you feel. When I first started working out I use to break things all the time until I got use to my strength. You will get use to it and be able to hold back, until then I will fight for you." His hand wraps around the younger man's neck as if to keep his attention.  
He says nothing, only nods in acceptance. Chris pulls him closer to meet there lips, his free hand wrapping around Piers' waist holding him closer as the kiss deepens.  
The sun had now set and darkness enveloped them. The sniper's belly began to growl.  
"Come on let's get back, I'll get the pans rattling" he said with a cheeky grin painted across his face. Piers couldn't help but smile back it has been such a long time since he genuinely smiled and he is glad his Captain is the one to cause it.  
The drive back remained uneventful. They finally reached the apartment Chris lives in, it's a 2 storey listed building with a set of stone steps in the side of building and beside that was a drive which ended with a fence and gate. Piers assumed this led to a garden of sorts, he himself had never been to his Captains apartment. As the car pulled on to the drive he tried to guess which apartment he lived in. Chris switched off the engine and stepped out, when piers gasped as he realized he had none of his belongings with him. He jumped out the car and informed Chris of his dilemma.  
"Don't worry I took the liberty of buying you some stuff and set them up for you while you were in the hospital, I hope I have remembered everything but if not no matter we will go get you more stuff" he seemed quite proud of the fact he had proven himself competent in caring for someone.  
"But what about my stuff at my place" Piers said raising an eyebrow. Chris waved away the question. "Leave it there if you are able to and of you would like to you can go back there to live in the future." Chris seemed to have thought of everything.  
He gives Piers his set of keys and tells him to head up the stairs he just needed to grab a few things from the boot of his car. Piers obliges and starts making his way up the stairs.  
As Chris pops the boot open a large gym bag is sat in there along with a small wrapped rectangular box, a tag hanging off it saying Piers' name. He collects both and slings the bag over his shoulder while pocketing the box. He follows his new room mate up the stairs.   
The door opens easily for Piers as he steps in he is greeted by a cleanly smell as if someone had air freshener dispensers around. His thoughts were confirmed when he hears a puff from a small device plugged into the wall underneath a shelf, which itself was cluttered with week old mail and bills. The walls a light grey colour and just to the left opposite the shelf he sees a shoe rack. He toes off his boots and places them in the rack and proceeds through the apartment to find the lounge there aren't many personal touches in the apartment a few photographs all of a young red haired girl this must be Claire his Captains younger sister, he has never met her in person only spoke to her on the phone. He doesn't even think Claire knows what he looks like. Which is true she has never seen what he looks like.  
The lounge was just as bare only a 3 seater sofa a large flat screen tv and an Xbox, wires wrapped and put away neatly. Evidently Chris had made an effort concerning his arrival, the only other things was a bookcase filled with DVDs and games but no books, a large well used oak coffee table with a class center and a dining table against the far wall.  
A picture catches his eye it's of a young man maybe a little younger than himself in a brown leather jacket smooth face and a pair of aviators covering his eyes he is all in all well groomed and his hair styled a lot like his own now, the young claire sat on his shoulders arms in the air striking a pose, panic across his face obviously afraid she will fall. He really cares about her Piers can tell.  
"That picture was taken when I was still in the air force not long after our parents passed away" a look of sadness sweeps his face and just as fast it is replaced with a warm smile. Piers decides not to push the matter.  
"I can see you love her very much" he is one of the few people that know anything about his past, even if Chris doesn't know he knows. He found out from Claire that when their parents had died Chris raised her that's why he had to leave the air force, he couldn't keep moving her around and a boarding school was out of the question, so he gave it up. A number of years later after racoon city and the mansion incidents he Co-founded the BSAA with Jill Valentine.   
"Yeah she is like a daughter to me" that same look appears again and just as fast changes. Piers takes his hands on his.  
"I know I spoke to Claire she told me everything" Chris looked really surprised at this but didn't want to discuss this anymore. Instead he heads into the kitchen this room is much more bare than the others white walls bare essentials and nothing more. He grabs 2 beers from the fridge and opens one to give to Piers who had accompanied him to the kitchen. The younger accepts the beer and takes a mouthful as Chris opens his and does the same, he then turns and opens the cupboards and shows piers where everything can be found. All of which are brimming with a variety of food and drinks.   
"Help yourself at anytime if you need anything else let me know still pick it up for you" Chris had gone over the top with the groceries. All cupboards had no more room to fit anything else.  
"Oh I have something else for you, a gift of sorts" he presented the small wrapped box. He takes it thanking Chris and proceeds to unwrap, inside was a set of keys assuming they are to this apartment but that was not the gift. Hanging from a chain a small replica of his anti material rifle.   
"Its amazing I don't know what to say" a lump caught in his throat, he took it out and ran his fingers along his miniature rifle.  
"I took your rifle from the base and had a man make the replica... The rifle is in your room" he nods towards the kitchen draw.  
"But the rifle belongs to the BSAA" he looked concerned that his Captain stole a weapon.   
Chris takes an envelope out of one of the draws and hands it to Piers. "not anymore" Chris smiled as Piers opened and stated at the licence for his new old rifle.  
Piers could feel his emotions welling up inside.   
"Why did you do this" tears in his eyes, bottom lip trembling. He has never had someone do anything for him before apart from his parents (which was not often), he has never had someone care about him before either.  
"Because I want to, do I need a reason?" The smile still on his face but now more loving. "Time and to eat I think it's been long enough... What do you fancy?" He clapped his hands together.  
"hmm... I'll let you decide" Piers said a slight smile appearing at the corner of his mouth.   
"Okay head into the lounge while I cook something, there's video games or tv on and shower is down the hall first door on the left a fresh set of clothes and a towel is in there" Piers nods and makes his way to the bathroom and looks on the shelf, beside the mirror neatly folded is a pair of jeans and a light grey shirt, both to his size and beneath that a large towel with a bag on it full of all the products he normally used down to the toothpaste. He smiled to himself then grabs the products he needs for his shower even the brands are the same, he really did pay attention to Piers. After he is out of the shower and ready with his hair styled and looking smart he heads to the lounge he takes out his phone and texts the one person he can think of his aunt the only member of his family that knows he is gay.

To: Aunt Martha

Hey, how are you sorry I haven't been in touch for a while been on a mission in China. I'm getting 2 medals for it the medal of honour and national defence service medal. Do you think dad would come to the ceremony. He hasn't spoken to me since I joined the BSAA.  
Love you  
P x

He places the phone back in his pocket and switches on the tv. The news comes on, reports from the China incident still in the headlines, interviews from the victims and authorities about the events. So much death. Lanshiang still crawling with infected plans to do with what happened to raccoon city and to both Lanshiang and tall oaks.  
what the fuck is happening to the world? 8 months leave... I really doubt we will get anywhere near that long before being called back in.   
His phone goes off again it's a call. He takes it out and looks at the ID, it's Aunt Martha. He presses accept and Martha begins speaking right away.  
"Pierson, how are you doing it's all over the news what's happened? Were you really in the middle of all that in china." Concern peaking in the woman's voice.   
"Sort of Aunt Martha. It's actually my fault that Lanshiang is the way it is now. " his voice broke as the words came out.  
"how could it be your fault. Your one man" she was trying to reassure him.  
"The missile, I was suppose to stop it..." he clears the lump from his throat and continues. "I was on the ship they were launching from and my Captain was covering me with a Harrier Jet... I got to the controls and cancelled the detonation. I should have checked for a back up launch but I was stupid." Piers broke down tears streaming down his face.  
"listen Piers you know you did all you could in your position, you didn't launch the missile they did. But there is something else I was told about your battle with that creature in the facility, what you did with the virus... Why?" she said in a voice as gentle as she could manage.  
"Chris told you didn't he?" Deep down he knew the answer to that. "yes me and Chris fought Haos and defeated it." that's all he would say.  
"There is more to it I know, He told me he barely fought, it was you that killed it... After you infected yourself, you are a hero, you saved the world and your Captain. He admires you, do you know that? Have you told him how you feel or has he told you yet?" Piers knew his Aunt would always say the right things to help him. She has been there for him through all his tough times and good times.  
"It wasn't just me he landed the finishing blow and yeah we have sort of admitted we like each other" Piers says blushing slightly.  
"That is good! a step forward no matter how small is still a step forward, I must go soon but before I do is it true you are still infected?" this was the question she had been itching to ask.   
"Yes Aunt Martha I am but the virus isn't contagious but it is an enhanced strain so now I have abilities I am not sure of them all yet I only know of 2 so far. My physical mutation is gone though so I look the same as always. I'm not a threat... I think" he didn't sound sure and his Aunt noticed.  
"you are not a threat to anyone, if you could do what you did while infected on that level, you most certainly are not a threat. Now I must go. I love you Piers and I'm here if you need me. Send my love to your Captain as well." They said their goodbyes and ended the call.  
He got up and walked over to the picture of Chris and his sister. Running a finger along his young Captains face. That was when Chris came in holding 2 plates with home made lasagne on each, a stained apron hung around his neck. Piers liked this version of Chris he never knew he could actually cook let alone be good at it.  
"Smells amazing Chris." He walks over to his place at the dining table noting that Chris must have entered while Piers was on the phone and quietly laid the table, napkins, a red candle the works. "Is this gonna be one of them dates." Chris just winks at him and takes off the apron to reveal that he has also changed outfits as well. He has his own shirt on a dark blue top 2 buttons undone to show the top of his breast muscles and collar the shirt hugged his body showing all details of his muscles through it and his pants a light denim blue stretching to accommodate his thick legs. As Chris places the apron down. Piers sneaks a peak at the ass of his date. He definitely likes what he sees the pants are a good choice. It just so happened to be that the clothes that Chris had bought him were clearly bought so Chris can see the details of Piers' body as well it hugged his own body revealing his own muscles. Chris clearly got tired of using his imagination. Piers was still admiring his Captain when he looked down and saw bright pink flamingos socks.  
"What are those!?" Piers had to cover his mouth in an attempt to not laugh at the sight.  
"They are my lucky socks." Chris stated matter of factly.   
"Why do you need luck. This maybe a date but I'm not putting out on the first one." Piers said coldly.  
"Oh.. I'll just go change them then..." He waited a moment to see Piers' reaction. There it was the shock he thought Chris was being serious. "I'm joking I am wearing my lucky socks in the hopes that I don't fuck anything up" he says as he lifts his hand and in it is a small remote, he clicks a button and soft piano music starts to play. He really had thought of everything.  
Piers let's a huge smile form. "Smooth, real smooth..."


	7. Chapter 7

"So when did you plan all this?" Piers asks after finishing the last of his lasagne. His eyes look up to see Chris had already finished and was now on the malbec contemplating dessert.  
"3 days in hospital is a long time." A smirk creeps across his face. "I just wanted this to go well I know I probably over did it. I've never liked a guy before so I guessed it couldn't be much different than with a woman. Am I wrong?" He places the wine glass down and looks into Piers' hazel eyes.  
"I have never liked anyone before and I.... I have never been with anyone" his eyes drop to his plate ashamed of what he has admitted 26 years old and never lost his virginity.  
Chris let's out a laugh louder than he intended. The glare he received from Piers was a clear indication that he was serious.  
"I'm sorry I thought you were joking, what about the girl you left the bar with that night on leave a year ago?" A more serious tone taken to his voice. The younger male eyes dart around the room avoiding Chris altogether uneasy.  
"Lets just say being gay there was no chance anything would happen so I walked the girl home and went home myself." He stood up unbuttoned his shirt revealing his toned torso, he points to a scar very faint but noticeable just above his belly button. "I got attacked on the way home by a man claiming to be her boyfriend and his mates. Just another reason to add to my list of why not to bother with people." Chris stood up and approached him. He traces the scar with his finger. He moves his hand and pulls Piers' face to look at him.  
"I'm sorry that you had to go through that." Chris eyes boring into Piers.  
He kept his gaze with Chris, not even blinking. Chris takes Piers by the hands and leads him to the couch the only sounds now being made are that of the music and their heavy breaths. As Chris let's his hands wander over Piers' uncovered well defined abs tracing the ridges never taking his eyes away, keeping his focus massaging every detail while Piers just lays their watching as Chris works, unease setting in.  
"Chris wait. Stop" Chris pulls back but hands still in their place.  
"I know I don't expect anything. Trust me, I won't force anything" he pulls Piers up into a hug, his head resting on the older man's chest, he reaches his arm around his Captains torso, he feels safe with him. But he is still not ready to give himself up yet.  
"Do you trust me?" Chris asks. Waiting for a response before he asks his next question.  
"With my life" he hummed. Chris ran his fingers through Piers' hair.  
"Share my bed tonight. Not in any other way than I want to hold you" Chris let's his hand fall to Piers face, fingers tracing his cheek bones.   
Piers was hesitant. "Okay" Chris lifts him up. As if he were a bride being carried over a threshold to a bed. Chris had more innocent intentions though.  
As he carries him to his room he shifts to hold piers with one hand while opening the door with the other, all the while Piers held on with his arms around the older man's neck. Chris places him on the bed and takes off Piers' shirt and helps him out of his pants before doing the same to himself revealing all his body to the Lieutenant, Piers eyes drift and wonder all over the almost naked man stood in front of him, the man was a hulk compared to Piers each muscle rippling at every movement, tensing and relaxing, he has a hairy chest but not thick hair just the right amount that he seems to like, he catches himself biting his bottom lip.   
Piers was not the only one to be enjoying what he saw, he was a well built man, as was expected when in this line of work, while not being as largely built like his Captain he was just as well defined, his skin a tanned almost golden colour which was complemented by his eyes, he has never been a hairy man, smooth chest like his face, only a thin layer of hair on his arms and legs which happen to be a lighter shade of his own hair, in contrast to his skin tone they seemed even finer than they actually were.  
Chris climbed on his bed next to Piers and lifted him into his arm, the younger man's scent filling his nose, it was a light musk mixed with his natural odour not overpowering in the slightest, Chris smelled like pine, they lay there for a while, Piers listening to his heart beat. Piers leans up and kisses him, Chris reciprocates and it quickly becomes a deep, passionate kiss their tongues meeting and dancing in a play for dominance, hands caressing each other's body feeling every part they can reach.  
Both losing to desire and want, Chris has noticed Piers' rigid member pressing against his lower abdomen and he reaches to grab it feeling the whole length stretching the fabric of his red briefs.  
Piers begins kissing his neck, licking and biting as he proceeds further down, reaching his nipples he teases them with his teeth gently, alternating between biting and running his tongue in circles around the tip.  
"I thought you said you've never had sex before" Chris says through gasps his own manhood throbbing and bouncing behind Piers.  
"Internet" Piers says quickly before continuing to please his Captain. Chris rolls them over, him now on top he tears piers underwear at the seams with great ease discarding them on the other side of the room. He sits up running one hand gently down the side of his ribs all the way down his waist, the other hand squeezing and kneading the breast. He sees all that piers has been hiding, Chris grabs his shaft at the base, then he looks at Piers.  
"Are you sure?" And with a nod Chris takes him fully into his mouth. Piers let's out a large gasp, his hands gripping the sheets.  
Is this what it feels like all the time or is it because of my feelings for chris?  
"I thought you have never been with a man?" Piers pants hands still holding the bedding tightly in his grip. Chris slides off just long enough to say 'internet' and goes straight back to where he was lips gripping the rod firmly, tongue massaging as he makes his way up and down.   
Piers doesn't know how long he can hold on for. He doesn't want to disappoint his Captain but he can feel the pressure building up so he pushes Chris off, one swift movement he is back on top sliding Chris' pants down. His jaw dropping, the length not being the biggest issue but the thickness, he could just about get his hand around the monster, he doesn't back down but proceeds to take it in his mouth. It was a lot easier than Piers had thought sliding right down to the base with a little repositioning on the way. Chris couldn't help letting out a number of loud moans, his hand finding the back of Piers' head while he fought the urge to fuck his mouth.  
"Damn Piers!" His breath getting heavier by the second. "I can't fight it Piers. I need you." He is so close now, Piers pulls off and Chris reaches for the lube and hands it to Piers. He squirts some on his hand and massages Chris' hard member afterwards applying a generous amount to his hole stretching it as much as he can with his fingers, when he decides he is satisfied and ready he climbs on top of his Captain guiding his fully hard cock to his ring. Slowly he lowers himself teeth bared as he fights through the pain after a few seconds and only just past the head inside, he waits a few moments for himself to adjust and be able to accommodate the width.  
"Fuck Chris..." He laughed which instantly sent a shooting pain through his ass.   
"gotta say your doing well considering its your first time" Chris let's out a small chuckle and tenses which again sends more pain.  
"Shit. Stop tensing it's killing me." An instant apology and they are back to focusing, after a few seconds the pain stops and slowly piers slides himself down reaching the hilt. He has done it. Piers begins to ride Chris almost like he has done it before, he leans down kissing Chris hands playing with his nipples pinching and rubbing, Chris maintaining a firm hold on his ass helping keep the rythm and pace even.   
"This is amazing." Piers whispers with broken words in his ears though each pounding. Chris picks him up while remaining inside of Piers' cavity he stands up and gently lays him down on his back and continues to work him through deeper and deeper. Piers digging his nails into the back of the older man. He has never felt like this before it's painful but a good type of pain. Each pump and the pain lessens. Piers can feel every detail of the large member as it moves. Piers can feel a weird sensation he has never felt it's not feeling like he is close but at the same time it is, as Chris pushed in again the younger man realizes that it's his prostate that he is hitting, every time his rigid cock comes into contact with it Piers' leaks a little more.   
"Shit!!!...Fuck!!..." he reaches above him gripping the sheets again just as Chris goes in fast and hard causing piers to lower his arms but he forgets he is still gripping the sheets, with one quick motion 2 large holes are torn into it.  
"Don't worry about it, I got more" he just carried on pushing in feeling the tight ring around his throbbing monster.   
Chris is getting close. His hand working on Piers stiff manhood tugging expertly. Piers moaning louder than ever begging for release. Chris more than happy to oblige speeds up allowing the hot thick load to spray all over Piers' body. arms sprawled to the side he enjoys the feeling of just having released while still feeling the pounding as their bare flesh collide again and again, faster and faster, the force of it pushing Piers up the bed.  
"I want it in me" Piers says knowing Chris will understand what he means.  
"Are you sure?" he is close now the pressure building.   
"Definitely!" Piers gasps.   
Chris thinks about pulling out but it's too late and Piers can feel him tense repeatedly as each shot of man cream fires inside him. Though he has never had sex Piers knows that sex with anyone else would fall short compared to this moment of ecstasy with his first.  
Chris pulls out causing Piers to wince at the pain as the head exits with a pop. He rolls next to Piers handing him a towel to use to clean off all the mess. The tiredness setting in for both of them as they opt to go to sleep Chris holding him close feeling each other's warmth there is no need for covers. They both drop off into a deep sleep.  
When Piers awakens he is the only one in the bed. He climbed out of bed realizing he is naked. Memories from the night before flooding his mind.  
'Shit I wasn't suppose to do that at all. What if he thinks I'm easy now?'  
He realizes he has no idea where his clothes are, Chris has taken all the ones from last night and he hasn't been told where his room is, if they are even in there that is. He looks around and noticed the room is bare apart from a wadrobe a tall mirror and a bed, anyone would think this was a spare room  
'He really must hate having possessions, hell I'm a minimalist but this is extreme.'  
He opens the bedroom door a little to see or hear if any one is about. He can hear Chris talking in the lounge so he risks stepping outside, the air is warm, he is not uncomfortable walking naked in that sense since he is use to doing it at his own apartment, he sees two doors opposite this room he knows the one on the left is the bathroom, so he assumes the bedroom is on the right.  
He knocks just in case. No answer so he opens the handle and steps in the room is just as bare as the other a large gym bag on the bed, a wardrobe and a bedside table with a lamp and clock on it that reads 10:20 am. He has never slept in this late so he quickly finds himself a set of clothes from the wardrobe sweatpants and a vest will do. He throws them on and steps back out into the hall. He decides to check the lounge when he hears another voice. Female, he recognizes it but can't think of where from.  
"Yeah shut up, Chris im telling you a naked man just walked out of your room and into the other room. " whoever she was had seen him, not good.   
"I dont know what your talking about." Chris' voice echoes.  
"Oh my god was that Piers... Wow I see why you like him he's pretty hot! You didn't tell me he was here already!!" She begins to fan herself with a magazine occupying the coffee table.  
"you saw him through a small crack through the door how can you be sure he is hot!?" He laughs.  
"I saw all I needed to see!!" Red flushing her cheeks "besides if a man can catch your eye he has to be good looking seeing as your oblivious to everything but work!" She places the magazine down so she can drink some of her coffee.  
"You stop being such a cougar you will embarrass him" he says  
"Yeah sure thing.... Sugar daddy!!" she bats her eye lashes before they both break into a fit of laughter.  
Piers warily makes his way to the lounge and peers round the door. Both of them notice him there. Chris wearing little apart from some shorts and is sat next to a female, quite tall, red hair tied back same nose as chris and wearing biker leathers.  
'Fuck that's claire. I didn't reply shit. She has seen me naked.'  
Piers steps into the room face bright red, he quickly tames his bed hair.  
"Good morning, you must be claire. Glad to finally meet you although I wish it was under better circumstances." Piers rubs his neck awkwardly.  
"Goood morning" she sings at piers with a knowing smile on her face.  
"It is finally good to put a face to the name. Soooo you two finally a thing now then?" Chris loses half the mouthful of coffee down his chin at these words. He quickly swallows the rest and turns to claire.  
"Jesus Claire, give the boy some space he just woke up." He says sharply.  
"oooh jumping to your lovers defence already. Yeah you guys are together" she half mocks. Chris holds a hand up to silence Claire. "I haven't even asked him yet" Chris states in defence. Piers just stood there watching the siblings fight about him. He won't deny he sort of enjoys it.  
"So you cook him a meal which was my idea F.Y.I then you bang him and your telling me your not together... I'm going to the bathroom and when I come back I expect there to be boyfriends in the room not Fuck buddies... Got it!" she throws her arms up in the air and makes a break for the bathroom winking at Piers as she passes.  
Chris pats the seat next to him for Piers to join him, which he does reluctantly.  
"I'm sorry about Claire, she is too smart for her own good and has no filter..." Chris clears his throat. "Okay she is right we do need to talk about what happens... I would like for us to take the next step and you becoming my boyfriend." Chris panicked and spoke so fast he had to repeat himself. Piers just smiled warmly. "Of course that's what I want too" these words make Chris so excited he jumps up and lifts Piers into a bear hug.  
"JUST KISS HIM!!!" Claire's voice calls from the door she happened to be peering around watching them. Chris looks shocked and goes to speak but is interrupted by Piers pulling him into a kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

While Piers was in the shower Claire took her seat on a counter top opposite Chris in the kitchen while he made coffee.  
"I'm going to take Piers out later." She said which causes Chris to turn to her eyebrow raised.  
"I assume you have already made this plan with him then? Should I be worried?" He smiled although he was disappointed that he had only just asked the boy out now claire is stealing him.  
"No he doesn't know yet and don't worry, I'm only taking him to the see the new plans for his facility to train in. besides I couldn't have him he only has eyes for you, it's obvious the way he talks about you. Not to mention what he sacrificed and was willing to sacrifice for you. I'm not surprised you didn't see it though. " she teased as she got up and prodded him in the side.  
"Aren't I suppose to be keeping an eye on him? I'm coming too." He was very adamant about it, unwilling to take no for an answer.  
"Fine, come with us. Jill says she wants to speak to you as well." She said knowing full well that will ruin his day.   
Before Jill became Director they had dated and it did not end well. She wanted more of his heart than he could give. She wasn't willing to settle for 2nd so as is her right she ended it... Harshly, With attempted humiliation.  
"I appreciate the concern claire. She doesn't scare me. Besides from our last time seeing each other she clearly isn't bothered by me anymore." Chris knew the topic was getting a bit dark for his liking and he didn't like memories brought back up. He drank the last of the coffee leaving claire standing there drinking hers.  
He decides he is going to have a chat with Piers and heads down the hall in search. He heard Piers still in the shower he opens the door and heads in closing it behind, he closes the lid to the toilet and sits on it.  
"Piers" he calls and within a moment the shower curtain slides back revealing a very naked Piers. Since they are now officially together he would have taken this as an opportunity but he has too much on his mind at the moment.  
"Yeah, what's wrong Chris." He replies while washing the last of the bubbles off of his bum while winking at chris.   
"We are going out to see about this new facility your getting for training." Piers steps out letting all the water cascade off of his body and run down his thighs. He pulls Chris up and wraps his arms around him, soaking him causing a joyful laugh from the pair, they share a silent moment together Chris rubbing his naked mans back fighting the urge for his hand to slip down. No he has to talk to Piers and decides to step away from the temptation.  
"I know that's not what's bothering you what is it." He says now looking into the older man's walnut eyes.   
"Jill is gonna be there." Chris rests his head on Piers' shoulders and let's out a huge sigh. "Do you know we use to date." He has no intention of looking into his boyfriends eyes while admitting what he has to now.   
"Yes I did know that." The look of shock on Chris made Piers chuckle. "I'm your lieutenant and your sniper I am expected to notice details no one else sees... I told no one though." he feels he needed to add that even though it wasn't necessary.  
"Oh well that is a weight off. Well she obviously broke up with me in a humiliating way, which if you don't know I will tell you another time, all because I couldn't love her the way she wanted. What she didn't know was that you were the reason I couldn't... Sorry off topic. Do you feel comfortable with her knowing about us?" he has now taken his clothes off and climbs in the shower to get ready for the day leaving the shower curtain open so they can carry on talking. Piers is thinking about the Captains question while brushing his teeth and getting his white boxer briefs on.  
'Are we even allowed to be together? If Chris is fine with her knowing I'm sure it will be fine they can't exactly boot a co-founder out of the BSAA.... But they could boot me.'  
"Will I get booted from the BSAA if they know?" Chris turns and meets Piers' gaze.   
"No I looked into it, same sex relations and being in a relationship with a co worker are fine unless they don't get in the way of work." He narrows his eyes a slight smirk appears on his face. "So no fucking on missions." He winked at the younger more innocent looking man.  
"You should be telling yourself that CAPTAIN I was a virgin till last night." He lets out a small laugh realizing he didn't say that as quiet as he had hoped.   
After finally managing to tame his spikes into place he turns to Chris and pokes him in his perfectly round bum cheek.  
"Don't worry about what she will think. Let's just hope she can be mature about it." With that he gives another poke and draws the shower curtain and turns to leave the room.  
"Hurry up or Claire will think you have forgotten her" he says shutting the door behind him. His red V-neck still clinging to his still damp body showing all the creases from his abs. He is glad he chose his loose denim jeans, he heads into the kitchen and grabs a glass of Orange juice and decides to go to the lounge where claire is.   
As she looks up she realizes she is staring too long at Piers and in completely the wrong places. And instantly feels like a cougar she is older than him although not by much. "Wow Piers you scrub up well." she says after clearing her throat.   
'Damn the hot ones are always gay or taken... Or gay and taken.'  
"Thanks Claire." He gives her a warm smile as he sits next to claire on the couch, "sorry gotta check my phone quick my aunt may have text." he reaches across and the screen lights up a missed call. He doesn't recognise the number. "Huh weird I don't know this number. I'll call..." He is interrupted as the phone rings again the same number. He looks to claire and pulls a frown and apologises as he answers the phone.  
"Hello is this Piers." A male voice older though he can't tell how old.  
"Yes only a few have this number how did you get it?" Caution in his voice and eyes narrowed. Even claire looks a little worried.  
"Your aunt told me what you did in China and that your going to receive a medal of honour." The voice sounds like that of a military background.  
"Dad... Is that you?" the words sticking in his throat he coughs to clear his throat.  
"You will refer to me as Commander. But yes it is me." He speaks with such authority and has never let Piers call him dad even though his son had always tried to every now and then.  
"You haven't called in years not even to see how your only son is doing all because I won't join the army, now just because I'm getting medals you suddenly care about me?" He could feel the emotion welling up inside. Claire decides its best to remover herself and goes to make coffee.   
"Boy I am a commanding officer you will speak to me with respect. You are only getting one medal I care about the other isn't important. I will come see the ceremony and we will grab a coffee so we can discuss your transfer back to the US and the special forces." The words his father spoke began to push Piers into a rage and blue sparks dance across his body some arc quite a distance from his body.  
"Don't bother coming I am not going back to the special forces I help protect the world you sit in a tent telling people where they should go and what they should do. I am out there making a difference when was the last time you got off your ass to do anything. Don't call again." The sparks becoming bolder and wilder, he hangs the phone up and throws it at the couch, as he turns around he noticed both Chris and claire stood mouth open shocked.  
"Are you okay?" Chris was the first to speak as he walks over looking at Piers' eyes which are now glowing the same blue as the sparks that are surrounding him. "Your eyes they are different." He raises his hand and runs a finger underneath his right eye. The sparks touch Chris but don't hurt at all.  
"Sorry Chris" he closes his eyes tight and calms himself down, causing himself to return to normal. "It was my dad, we haven't spoken in years and now he wants to come see the award ceremony and make me go back to the special forces ."   
"let him come, I will tell him no for you." Chris smiling softly as he carries on stroking his face.  
"He will use the fact he is a commanding officer and my father against you. It's not worth it." Just as he lets his head hang down Chris pulls it back up.  
"So what I'm the co-founder and Captain of alpha team of the BSAA. Like you said we save the world on a regular basis... You are my lieutenant and the best damn sniper we have you will replace me as captain when I retire. You are too good for the special forces." Claire clears her throat to announce her existence.   
"Sorry just have to say it. Jesus Piers you look awesome all lit up like that." She gave the biggest cheesy grins she could and a wink at Piers. "Besides we are your family as well we care more about you than your medals." The smile softens but still remains.  
"Right hadn't we best get going" Piers clears his throat after throwing an arm around Claire thanking her. " do we know where my bike is I fancy riding it? " he looks to Chris as he asks.  
"At HQ I Think that's where you left it before China." Chris reaches in his pocket and throws him the keys. "You can drive my car." Piers thanks Chris with a kiss and runs for the front door excited like a little boy because he still gets a thrill from that beast of a car. even after all the times he has driven it.  
"Somebody likes your car then" claire laughs " Shotgun" and starts to run after Piers.  
"My car my boyfriend.. I get shotgun." He calls after her as they leave the apartment. Claire is already at the passenger side seat.  
"You still can't have shotgun you will distract him with your roaming hands and you have terrible taste in music" Piers laughs at the pair bickering over who gets to sit next to him.  
"Fine I'll just sit behind him then" he winks at Piers and climbs in behind him. "I can't believe I have been forced into the back seat of my own car" he folds his arms and huffs.  
"You wouldn't mind it if it was Piers was forcing you in the back seat now would you?" Chris is trying to hide the very naughty smile creeping across his face.   
"Claire! That is highly inappropriate" Chris tries to sound posh but fails at it.  
"It's okay Chris I don't mind I was planning having you back there later already." Claire's jaw drops as she looks from Piers to Chris who has now broken out in a fit of laughter at his sister's reaction.  
Piers starts the car up, claire puts on music and they are off.  
45 minutes later they arrive at a large empty clearing where 2 figures stand in front of a pop up table discussing things. Piers pulls the car up to the pair and revs the engine giving them both a scare, they all share a laugh until they realise one of them is Jill.  
'Fuck... Bio-bitch.'  
As they climb out the car. Piers notices Jill a little more than pissed off at his bad joke, she didn't miss the opportunity at giving him a earful about how she could have shot him or had a heart attack and all Piers could do was apologise and wish for someone to shoot him.  
After she had calmed down she introduced him to her guest the one behind the designs for the facility while Chris and Claire had ran away to save themselves from her wrath. His name is Brian an older man who was wearing a tan suit, a red and white striped tie and a pair of cowboy boots. His hair is balding so he has combed it over maybe to try and fool everyone or just himself.  
"I have a question if you don't mind?" he asks brian.  
"go ahead lad whatever you need." he nodded and urged for Piers to carry on.  
"How long is it going to take for the facility to be functional?" He asks while studying the basic blueprint for one of the few ideas.  
"Depends on what design we go for as you can see we have a few which cater for a variety of possible abilities." He replied. "Now young man have you spoken to your doctors yet about your test results." He asks, Piers could tell he is itching to tell him something.  
"No sir not yet may I ask why?" Piers says eyebrows furrowing.  
"Well your abilities are actually quite fantastic in that your body adapts to your needs for example, if you were to jump into a pool of water and could not swim your body would mutate to accommodate your needs. As I understand it the C-virus is a particular strain that functions mostly in the brain, where as the T-virus is blood. So because it is an enhanced form we don't know what exactly allowed you to resist it, although the common theory is will power seeing as that is one of the triggers for your abilities. Do you follow?" The man is slightly out of breath from the explaining.  
"If I focus on it long enough my body should do it. Got it." He decides to test that theory so he steps into the middle of the clearing attracting Chris and Claire's attention as well.   
He decides to try to shoot off a bolt of electricity, he has done it before a few times. He closes his eyes and begins to focus, blue sparks appearing around him, eyes glowing blue again he focuses on building the charge, but this time in both arms, a tingle runs down both arms as he lifts them up and points to the sky. Now release. As he does 2 huge arcs of lightning as blue as his glowing eyes strike the sky.  
A massive cheer from the car which Claire was in, Chris however had been pulled out to talk to Jill. He felt a hint of jealousy which caused his whole body begin to charge with electricity, he tries willing to stop but seeing Jill touch his arms makes his body charge quicker.  
he has no choice but turn around and run he makes it to the far end of the field before he releases it, a huge shockwave blasts out spreading 10 meters in all directions a few trees near where he was stood was uprooted and sent flying through the air.  
His vision flashed white then faded to black as he collapsed on the floor. Claire who had seen him running had gotten out of the car and began to follow. Luckily she hadn't been in the blast radius, she finally reaches his limp body lying crumpled on the floor. Glowing blue lines all over his body she assumed to be veins, she kneels beside him hands placed on his shoulder trying to stir him, nothing he is out cold.   
Chris finally reached them along with Jill and Brian, Chris bends down and picks piers up carrying him to the car, he sits down back to the car Piers in his arms he calls his name as the blue lines begin to fade.   
"Piers come on wake up, your okay, you'll be fine I got you." Panic set in his voice. His eyes now open but still glowing blue although a lot paler.  
"That had a kick didn't it Chris" he gives a weak smile "think I over did it"  
"Damn right you did, don't do anything like that again you hear me. I almost had a heart attack." Chris couldn't stay mad at the pouty lips he always pulled when being told off.  
"Did we bring anything to eat by any chance? I'm starving" Piers said weakly.  
"I have a sports bar if that will help" Jill piped up. Piers nodded  
"Please that would be amazing thank you." He tried to stand up but fell straight on his face.   
"Don't move that blast drained you by the looks of things." Claire said as she helped him up, he used a hand on the car to help him up but as soon as his hand touched the car it seemed to drain the vehicle of all power, his body absorbing it all, the blue in his eyes getting more vibrant.   
Just like that he was fine no fatigue able to walk stand and talk normally.  
"Shit, what just happened." Chris said stunned from what he just saw.  
"I assume I can absorb energy." Piers said looking at his hands.   
'I wonder' he places his hand on the car and pushes the energy back. Success he can transfer energy to and from things. The tiredness returns along with the fatigue and hunger.  
Piers begins to fall again but Chris and Claire catch him.  
"Thanks guys... I think I need to go home I'm tired." Piers is struggling to keep his eyes open.   
"Okay we will get you home now" he helps Piers lie down in the back seat of the car. He turns to the others.  
"Claire we are leaving in a minute climb in." After Claire gets in the car and checks on Piers brushing his ruined hair style out of his eyes and stroking his face to comfort him chris continues.  
"We are done today I hope the show was enough for your plans." He was about to turn to leave when Jill speaks.  
"We are not finished Captain! We still have things to discuss with the Lieutenant and yourself." She has reverted back to her professional tone of voice.  
"Jill we are done, you have all your getting today" he snaps with absolute venom in his voice.  
"You are quite capable of talking for a few minutes he will be fine. I need to know what his behaviour is like since being back" she matched his tone. If anyone else spoke to her like him they would have lost their jobs.  
"Okay a quick debrief then I'm gone. He has shown no hostility, no change in temper, his appetite has grown a little other than that not much has changed." He said flatly.  
"Does he see any relatives, partners or friends." She asked after writing notes.  
"He spoke to 2 relatives that I know of his aunt and his father. Judging by the reaction he doesn't usually speak to his father, his friends he hasn't seen since being back and relationship..." He pauses and thinks whether to tell her or not.  
"Relationship?" She presses. Clearly needing answers. "You do know if he is in one don't you?"  
"Yes he is in a relationship." he said getting more irate with the questions.  
"I need a name and has he been in contact with them since returning." Tapping her pen on the document was not helping his mood.  
"he is in a relationship with me and you can figure the rest out yourself." he spins on his heel not waiting to see her response and gets in the car, starts it up and drives off leaving the pair stood gobsmacked at the revelation.  
Chris was pissed by now his hands gripping the wheel so tight his knuckles were white.  
"What happened. What did she say?" She rested a hand on his shoulder.  
"She didn't want us to leave she still had business with me and Piers." He said through gritted teeth "she wouldn't let me go without at least debriefing her on how he is doing and who he is seeing and dating."   
"Did you tell her about you and him?" She was concerned considering Jill is known for turning nasty when jealous Claire has seen it.  
"Yeah I did. I can't not tell her if she asked. She can be as awkward with me as she likes." Chris said calming down bit by bit.  
"it's not you I'm worried about, she is a nasty piece of work. I don't want to see her hurting Piers." And just like that the anger was back.  
"You don't think she will do you... She can't possibly be that stupid. She may be a Co-founder but I have more rights I will ruin her if she tries." He raises his voice almost foaming at the mouth.  
"And here's me just gonna say I'll slap the bitch." She laughs "your clearly more suited to protect him in this instant." This brings a laugh out of chris, Claire has always been able to snap him out of a rage or even put him in one.  
"Let's just get home and get some rest for now." Chris says putting his focus back on the road only occasionally glancing back at Piers who is still passed out.


	9. Chapter 9

As Chris pulled onto the drive he quickly cut the engine and stepped out of the car, as quick as he could he grabbed Piers and told Claire to go ahead and unlock the apartment, Chris followed behind him. He lay the young man on his bed and began to strip him down.   
"Claire grab me a bowl of water and a cloth please." Without hesitation she turns and heads out of the room to carry out the request.  
Chris checks him over making sure no damage was done. He seems fine, no electricity or anything spurting off of him, he isn't losing control. After all his fear was based on that, not so much the fear of him losing control more so that he would be taken away. He won't let that happen ever.  
Claire returns with both cloth and water and hands the bowl to chris, taking a cloth herself before passing the other, they both dip their cloths and begin working on Piers hoping the cold will bring him round.  
"I am going to grab him some food and a drink shout if he wakes." Chris stood up leaving Claire shocked that he wouldn't want to stay here.  
"Okay hurry though." She smiles warmly at chris and then he was gone from the room.   
Piers is trapped in his mind he can hear Chris and Claire but he can't reach them even though he has tried.  
He walks through a blackness of his mind only to emerge into a memory. This one is of when he was a boy only 8 years old him and his father out wondering the wilderness large backpacks filled with food bedding and clothing for each plus a tent. His father made him do this every weekend to prepare him for the army. Being only 8 he never questioned...  
Well he just never questioned at all until the BSAA until Captain Chris Redfield came and recruited him.  
As they climbed higher and higher his father announced that this spot would be where they would camp it was a almost perfect circular clearing amongst a huge cluster of trees. They pitched their tent and started a camp fire.  
"Boy" his father said in a stern voice as always, young Piers looked towards his father.   
"Yes dad" a smile of admiration on the naive little boys face.  
"Commander, boy I will not tell you again.. Take the rifle set up your target and practice, remember at least 9 out of 10 in the centre or you don't eat." He looked coldly at the boy who only nodded and proceeded to carry out his task.   
While the young Piers began his shots the older Piers walked up to his father. He looked so much younger here all of his hair on his head, less wrinkles but the eyes just as stern and cold as ever.   
The older Piers walks over to the younger and whispered in his ear 'everything will get better'.  
The boys head whips around almost as if he heard him. That wasn't the case it was the deer that had watched the younger man practice. A male stag large antlers he was an old stag.  
As the young boy stood the stag approached him, the young boy held out his hand and the stag moved into it allowing him to brush along the snout. Eyes locked on to each other both older and younger Piers could feel the calm wash over them.

 

BANG!...

 

Piers bolts up still sat on the bed his body wet, cold and naked all apart from his underwear. He looks around for somebody but no body is there. The room seems unfamiliar. Metal beams like the walls, what he thought to be a bed beneath him when he realizes it isn't a bed, it's an operating table. He gets off and walks around the room a large mirror sits on one side and a metal door the other which requires a key card to get through. A few medical instruments are dotted around the room some charts but nothing of interest or of any help he needs to get out and find out where he is.  
He examines the mirror it's obviously a one sided window. He can feel there are people on the other side.   
"I know your there. Who are you?" Piers calls banging on the glass. No response, well not like he had expected one.  
"The BSAA will come for me you know that right?" He gives a look in the mirror by the looks of it they haven't done anything to him. So he hasn't been her long. "What do you want with me?" He calls again although he has no idea why he is bothering.   
The door unlocks and a young woman maybe just a year older than Piers. Dark hair almost to her shoulders and that blue dress that he remembers, the red scarf wrapped loosely around her neck with black knee high boots.   
"Ada Wong! We killed you." His teeth bared. Seething with rage now.  
"Piers Nivans, I get you think I am the Ada you killed but in fact the fake Ada or Carla Radames was the one you killed... Well failed at, but if it's any consolation I failed too. So I am here to get you out. Any questions." She folds her arms looking her usual smug self.  
"Why should I trust you? You could be lying!" He snapped.  
"Don't trust me then but I'm sure you will trust Leon." Just as she says that Leon S. Kennedy steps into the room. Same blonde hairstyle that never seems to change for as long as Piers has known him. He is outfitted with a black tactical vest, a short sleeved grey thermal shirt and black carbon fibre pants.  
"Man you look like shit Piers." He chuckled giving him a manly pat on the back.  
"What happened how did I get here? Where are Claire and Chris?" Piers was becoming a bit more than worried, Leon gestured for the younger man to calm down.  
"Don't worry they are safe they told me after you went to see Jill, you were testing your abilities and passed out. When Chris took you back an attack happened and you were taken to this neo-umbrella facility, the US President has ordered all private and government run organisation to aid in your recovery." he gave a small chuckle. "Guess the Big man really likes you considering you've only been missing 6 hours."   
Ada points out that they are lingering too long and they all leave the room only to be met with a group of grunts heading them off.  
"Get back I'll get these." Piers steps in front building a charge in both hands and aiming them at the group.  
"Wait no..." After a second more of charging he releases and the bolts arc through the air hitting one in the chest then chaining on to all the others, they all fall to the floor writhing in pain.   
"Wow how come you didn't pass out after you used it?" Ada presses the muscles along his arm examining it.  
"It wasn't that ability that caused it. It was bigger I couldn't stop it, I think I remember it being like a shockwave then nothing just black. We should go more will come and I don't know how long they will be out for" he nods at the group. They all make their way to the roof. Fighting as they go shocking and shooting.  
The door to the roof bursts open as a Chopper lands for evac. Leon calls into his head set authorising them to land. Chris jumps out before the chopper even touches the ground, running towards Piers he holds him tight. He turns to Ada and Leon. "Thank you guys I really appreciate it" Chris smiles warmly never letting go of his boyfriend. Chris takes Piers and puts him on the chopper taking his seat beside him wrapping a blanket around him.  
"Lieutenant Nivans. Why is it that both times I have seen you, you seem to be lacking in the clothing department." He smiles shaking Piers' hand. "Hope they didn't treat you too roughly"  
"I've had worse don't worry, I'm just confused as to what happened" no one fully understands what happened. After an hour of flight they land back on the base.  
Piers is taken to the medical ward and stuck in close observation no matter how much he protests. Chris and Claire refuse to leave him.  
"How are you Claire, I'm sorry you both got caught up in this. I should tell you what caused me to lose control in the field... It was jealousy, I saw the way Jill kept touching you. I know it's stupid, I agree... I just couldn't stop the feeling once it started, it just kept growing and growing." He felt so ashamed, the best sniper in the BSAA trained to control his emotions and just lost it so easily, he couldn't even look the Redfields in the eye.   
"You were unconscious Piers. Even we didn't see it coming, we all thought neo-umbrella was finished, as far as the jealousy it's natural especially when it comes to seeing an ex of your partner so I understand and don't judge you, I think you handled it well by moving to a safe distance" Claire gave him a wink. "If I was in your shoes I would have shocked the bitch." Even Chris laughed at that.  
"Piers, you have no worries I am not leaving you, least of all to go with her again. Just so you know I told her about us... " Chris started to say before Claire quickly interrupted.  
"Oh. My. God. You should have seen her face, it was a picture." Claire sat cackling like a witch for a good 5 minutes mimicking her expressions with added exaggerations, her laughs were very contagious and they all cackle together like maniacal witches.  
"As I was saying..." He shoots a death glare at Claire. "You have no worries about us I'm happy we have waited so long for this, no one will ruin it. Now. Enough of the grim topics Leon is coming to see you shortly and I told him to bring some steak... He said no where had steak on his way, I hope a burger is okay." He finds himself smiling again, he never smiled like this in the past and actually meant it.   
"Look at you getting all the attention and 3 knights in shining armour to rescue the pretty damsel." Claire teased as she fixed Piers hair into his flick, after she had finished styling it in so many hideous styles. "And even the prettiest hand maiden to do your hair" Piers responded with a simple, childish sticking out of his tongue.  
"See your like brother and sister all ready... I hope" he narrows his eyes at Claire and mouths 'he's mine' before leaning over Piers to claim him.  
"But I need Piers as well who else am I gonna hear all about your Fuck ups and secrets from." She says as she also lays on Piers claiming him.  
"Your screwed" a familiar voice came from the doorway. Leon had arrived. "You date one Redfield you get them both..." Claire Jumps off of Piers and plants a kiss on Leons lips.  
Piers gawks at the pair in absolute confusion. "When did you guys become a thing?" Piers asks his jaw still agape.  
"They started before we met Leon, Claire just didn't think to tell her brother about it..." Chris playfully glares.  
"Well you were away I couldn't exactly write you a letter." Claire said with a equally playful tone.  
"Well okay then this is good." Piers took the news a lot better than Chris initially did, seeing as he never felt close to his siblings he never had any hope of knowing his Captains responsibilities for his sister, but he still understood.  
The next few days flew by without a hitch. Piers was reluctantly discharged again. The relief washing over him as he left the clinical environment.   
Chris was waiting by Piers' bike. It was a custom Yamaha warrior. it was his pride and joy he never felt he would suite a Harley Davidson so he settled for the closest thing.  
"I had it brought down for you I remember you wanting to go for a ride." He threw his keys and helmet to Piers who put them on as soon as they were in his hands, his helmet was as black as his bike. He walked over running his hand along the leather of the seat and up to the handle bars. After a moment of nostalgia he lifts up a compartment he had fitted in the bike and lifted out another helmet and hands it to Chris.  
"I don't think it will fit." Chris shakes his head .  
"It will I got it for you. I had meant to ask you to come for a ride after Edonia... " Piers Cuts himself off, he just walks over to Chris and slides the helmet over his head with ease, then climbs on the bike patting the seat behind him.  
"Since you went through all the trouble I couldn't say no" he actually was quite happy to jump on the back of his bike he had wanted to get on this thing for ages, never had the balls to ask though.  
Piers grabs the older mans arms and wraps them around his waist and starts the engine.  
"Hold on, tight she has a kick." Piers calls back, Chris just smiles inwardly and enjoys his seat behind the younger man, arms around him. Who could ask for more.  
One quick rev of the engine and they are off the force it had as the left almost knocked Chris off, he wrapped his arms tighter around him to keep himself.  
'HOLY FUCK!!!!!'  
"What did you do to this thing... This is too fast for this sort of bike." Chris called to Piers but realized he couldn't hear, the wind sweeping his words away like dust. He noticed the bike is custom but it wasn't what had been done to the bike that was speeding them up. He noticed blue sparks trailing off his hands. He looks down at the bike and realized that the whole bike had sparks trailing across the framework. He was feeding his power into the bike and using it to burn the fuel at a higher temperature causing more propulsive energy. After another 5 minutes he slows the bike down, takes a left turn on to a back road and pulls over.   
He gets off and sits down on a conveniently placed bench.  
"Sorry wore myself out your gonna have to take over." He is panting heavily like he just finished a marathon.  
"I couldn't you love this bike we can just rest a bit then carry on if you want or we could call in a pick up." He gets off the bike and joins Piers, placing an arm around him. Piers takes his helmet off his face pale and his forehead dripping with sweat. "Your reckless if you keep overdoing yourself you may go too far." He says taking off his own helmet.  
"I want you too please. I don't mind you riding her, I know I overdid it again I'm just testing my limits." He says as he looks around and spots a general store. "I'm gonna grab a drink anything you want?" He stands up and pulls a small compartment open located on the back just above the wheel, he pulls out a credit card and looks back to his partner for a response.  
"A coke please would be great." Piers nods and begins making his way to the store.  
Inside he finds himself a energy drink and grabs coke for Chris as he makes his way to pay he notices a man trying to discreetly rob the store constantly hushing, his tone agitated and the woman behind the counter was terrified. Piers just pulls his phone out and steps behind a stack of shelves and orders an ambulance and the police.  
He is not gonna stand by and let this happen, so he quietly sneaks up on the man and realizes he has a carving knife, Piers grabs the knife hand and pulls it around twisting it up his back and smacking his head off the counter, before grabbing the other and doing the same, the man having no hope of struggling, Piers walks him over to the hardware stuff and grabs a pack of zip ties with one hand, he proceeds to pin the man with his knees, opens the pack and tied his hands and feet together.  
Piers stands up grabs his items and a bottle of water for the girl.  
"I'll take these thanks, the water is for you. The police are on the way as well as an ambulance for his concussion. I'll pay for the zip ties too" she leans over the counter and hugs him thanking him more times than he can count.  
"Please take the stuff they are on me it's the least I can do." He nods his head and thanks her leaving just as the police and ambulance pull up. An officer tells him not to move.  
"I was the one who made the call I've tied up the robber he is on the floor although he may have concussion I hit his head on the way down off the counter. " Piers nods to the store.   
"Sir I'm going to need to take some details. We can arrange a statement at the station another time." He says with authority in his voice.  
"Okay if you give me a pen I'll give you my details. Call me if you have any other questions but I am in a hurry." piers proceeds to write his details down, then thanks the officer and walks back to Chris who has seen the whole ordeal.  
"robbery..." Piers shrugs like it's something he deals with everyday. Although compared to B.O.Ws a robbery is nothing, even armed.  
"Details I need details. Come on!" Chris pleaded.  
"he tried to rob the store I stopped him, zip tied him, gave him concussion and called the paramedics and the police. Oh and I also gave my number to the officer he is gonna call me later" the reaction was priceless one of pure rage. "only about what happened. Now now remember we have no reason to be jealous. I am only pulling your leg." A huge smile painted on his face. Before Chris could say a thing Piers suggested talking later and that it was in fact the older man's turn to drive.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter I am adding a new writing style using Point of view.

Chris had never had the chance to ride Piers' bike even though he has always wanted to. He loved everything about the bike the way it looks, feels the weight.   
Chris sat for a moment getting himself acquainted with it, Piers stood watching while finishing off his drink. He liked the look of Chris on his bike, it suited him. All that was needed was a leather jacket.  
A few more minutes pass before they place on their helmets and Piers takes his seat behind Chris arms wrapped around his waist. It only takes a few seconds and they are off not as fast as before but still fast enough. Chris leads them down a country road on the outskirts of the city trees and hedges lining the road side.  
Piers had his body pressed against his partners feeling the warmth flooding off him, an hour passes by before there are fewer and fewer house. He gets a sinking feeling like being watched.  
"Chris we are being followed..." He calls after looking around to see 2 black SUVs "they aren't neo-umbrella and I don't think they are friendly." Piers is beginning to worry.  
"Are you sure?" Chris calls back. After receiving confirmation he slows down and then matches the speed of the first SUV he stays at the drivers window. The 4 men in the car are all hiding guns. Military grade from what Piers can tell. As one of them raises the gun Piers taps on the older man's shoulder.  
"Go. Go. Go they have guns." He places a hand on the engine and floods power into causing the bike to race ahead so fast that Chris nearly lost control of it.   
"Keep going." Piers shouts as he lets off a bolt towards the car but missed by a foot.   
Chris makes a sharp turn down a very narrow lane too small for the SUVs.  
After a few minutes of driving they find a farm house, Chris decided to pull up to the house but as they arrive an old lady steps out to meet them.  
"Quickly into the barn" she points to the tattered run down building. Chris revs the engine and approaches the barn, he cuts the engine and both men climb off the bike and walk it in.   
"Why is she helping us?" Piers whispers to chris.  
"I don't know we will find out." Chris whispers back before turning to greet their hosts. "thank you for helping us but why did you?" He asks while approaching the old lady.  
"I am no fool, I know who you are Mr Redfield and Mr Nivans I have seen you on the news. If someone is chasing you I know they must be to do with what happened in china. I'm too old to help fight but I can provide assistance" she smiled warmly. Piers steps forward.  
"You must understand in our line of work we can't trust too many people." The old lady just nods and beckons for them to come to the house.  
"My name is Cathrine. Come up to the house and I'll get some food for you both." She sets off for the house leaving the 2 men behind.  
"We can't refuse her you know. Don't worry you seem to be able to pick up if something is gonna happen as you have proven already a few times." He grips Piers' shoulder "come on lets get going, we will have some dinner then head back before its too late." He turns to head up to the farmhouse but Piers gets his arm.  
"I have a bad feeling we are unarmed and vulnerable I don't know if I have enough energy to fight much more." Chris just smiles and softly kissed him.  
"I won't let anything happen I promise. I don't need a gun I have 2 here" he winks and flexes his muscles. Piers can't help but smile.  
"Okay you go ahead I will get the bike ready to leave" Chris nods and heads up to the house Piers watches until he is no more than a small silhouette in the evening sky. He begins checking the bike over making sure it hasn't been damaged from the amount of power he put into it. The bike seems fine and as he turns away to head up to the house his phone starts ringing the caller ID shows as Claire.  
"What's wrong Claire..." He is worried why did she not call Chris.  
"Piers there is someone in the house looking for you. They have guns I think they are from Tricell I'm hiding at the moment is Chris there I have been trying to reach him." She whispered into the mouth piece.  
" I will get him and I'll come get you where are you hiding, how many are there? " he needed to get as much information as he could.  
"6 I counted maybe more I am in the space behind the walls in your room." She said almost inaudible.  
Okay sit tight no sound don't move until you hear my voice say so okay. " Piers hangs up and Dials the only person he can think to call... Jill valentine   
"Lieutenant Nivans how can I help you?" She said in her usual professional tone.  
"We were chased down by 2 SUVs but have lost them and Claire has called saying Tricell is at the apartment looking for me she is trapped there I need support. How long will that take Director Valentine?" He gave a brief report of their location and got confirmation of an ETA for the backup team.  
"Me and the Captain will head to the apartment now." He hangs up the phone and heads to find Chris who was stood in the lounge of the Catherine's house.  
"We need to leave Chris it's Claire. She is in danger the BSAA is on the way it's Tricell." He grabs his arm and pulls him out.  
They run to the bike and make their way to the apartment.  
On the way a BSAA chopper hovers above the bike while its roaring down the road a ladder is lowered and Chris climbs on, the helicopter lifting Chris from the bike while Piers makes his way by bike.  
Piers is the first one to arrive he jumps off the bike and makes his way up the stairs bursts his way through the doors fists charged with electricity he makes short work of the agents of Tricell, each punch shooting bolts through their systems frying everything all the bodies littering the floor he steps over them and heads to his room.  
"Claire! It's safe come out" he calls. The wardrobe falls open and the redhead came tumbling out, she stood up and placed the false back in place and closed the wardrobe again.  
Piers runs to her giving her a caring hug. "I'm sorry this is my fault you shouldn't have been dragged into this. Are you hurt."  
The helicopter drops into the field just at the bottom of the street Chris and the new members step out and begin their sprint to the apartment. They notice a large grey armoured van parked outside as well as Piers' bike laying on its side as the reach the top of the steps they raise their weapons ready to confront whoever is inside.  
Charred dead remains blackened from electricity, Chris knew Piers made it. He and Alpha team make a sweep through the apartment finally reaching Piers' room, there he is embracing Claire. A sight he is glad to see.  
"Piers..." Chris started to speak.  
"She is fine I got here in time. This time... I can't stay here it's me they want I can't put you or Claire in danger anymore." Piers is wracked with guilt he wouldn't be able to forgive himself if Claire had been hurt or worse, this was too close.  
"No you are not leaving. If these fuckers want to try again I will be ready." Claire grabbed Piers' face and turned him to look her in the eye.  
"There is no need we sort this out asap we have spoken to Director Valentine... You have been temporarily removed from Alpha team. As much as I dislike this you are being sent out to a Tricell facility in 3 days to find out what you can its strictly covert operation so no lethal kills." He pauses for a moment. "Alpha team will be your support but your only to call on us if they detect the BSAA's involvement or for extraction when the mission is complete. Full briefing will be given by myself in 2 hours time." Chris clearly was not happy with this decision.  
"WHAT THE FUCK CHRIS!" Claire shouted. "So he is wanted by 2 bioterrorist organisations and now she is gonna hand him over and your gonna let her? " her voice raised now.  
"Do you want to try and convince Jill?" Chris challenged. While the pair was arguing they failed to notice that Alpha team had left to return to base. They also failed to notice Piers leave amongst them.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Piers:  
As they argued as to what should happen to me I could feel the need to get out. I left the apartment with Alpha team except I didn't go to the base with them.  
When I got to the bottom of the steps I turned in the opposite directio and started walking no destination in mind, I don't know how long I was walking for or where I was going I just knew I had to walk. The guilt for the danger others around me were in was weighing heavy on me. The streets seemed to blur together, I find myself at a place I wouldn't normally go unless it was to pull Chris out from his drunken stupor.   
Then it hit me. I need a drink.   
I take a step into building and approach the bar it's a grim cesspool just what I need right now, Chris won't look for me here, hell I wouldn't look for me here... Perfect I get the bar mans attention.  
"I'll have whatever is strongest." I didn't need the strongest I rarely drink.   
"Okay it will just be a second" he nods then goes off to make the drink.  
'I need to call it off with Chris get outta there, he can take care of himself but Claire she doesn't need this. No. I don't need it. Chris wouldn't forgive me for it if she got hurt so why not save the trouble and Claire. What if I didn't make it and they hurt her or worse. He has lost too much I can't do that to him.'  
"Hello sir?" The man had been talking and I wasn't listening, he stares at me questioningly through his slim black glasses his short light brown hair smartly styled, he didn't fit in here either with all these fat old men self wallowing just like me.  
"Sorry what?" I replied "I didn't catch that." He smiles at me warmly with understanding.  
"Bad night?. I asked if you wanted to start a tab." He pointed to the drink. "First one is on me though" he slid the tumbler glass to me.  
"Thanks but what is it? And yes I would like a tab" I handed my drivers licence over to him. He took the card and glanced at the name.  
"Well Mr Nivans, it's a fallen angel. You wanted the strongest and that's the strongest I know how to make." I laughed at the name of the drink.   
"Just Piers is fine. Okay bottoms up." I raised the glass and downed it. Considering I don't like the taste of most drinks this one was the easiest to drink. "When your ready can I get another few please." Even in a foul mood manners are a must for me.  
"Sure thing, careful though that will knock you on your ass." He readies 2 more and sets them down, by now a few more customers had drifted in which kept the barman busy leaving me alone with my thoughts.  
After the next drink I began to get fuzzy vision, the one after added dizziness to it. Everything was becoming unfocused and I had a hard time telling people apart. The drinks flying through me, I needed the bathroom after returning I noticed another drink on the bar with a napkin underneath.  
On the napkin was written 'you shouldn't be alone tonight wait for me after I close and I'll take care of you x'   
The barman had gotten the wrong idea so when he glanced at me I shook my head and mouthed 'no thank you' with the warmest smile I could manage.  
He just nodded and proceeded with his work.  
My thoughts trailed back to my issue although focus was becoming a problem so I settled on my drinking my drink and then I paid and left after thanking the barman. I staggered down the street not remembering how far it was to get back, I check my phone for the time I think it said 3am I'm not sure it could have been 2am who cares. I noticed all the missed calls and texts but one stood out it was from Jill.

Received: 01:36  
I know about you and Chris.  
End it or I will.  
Jill.

I closed the phone too drunk to give a shit about that bitch.  
"That phone looks like it's bothering you... Why don't you give it to me?" A strange man stepped in front of me dressed in dark but fashionable attire. Great a mugging.  
"Fuck off pick on someone else I'm not in the mood." I snapped. My attempts at making myself intimidating in this condition fell short.  
"Why I can pick on you." He smirks revealing some gold teeth.  
I could easily zap him and be done but why should I? I don't want to rely on these stupid abilities. I sure as hell don't fucking want them.  
I step around him but he sticks his foot out and I'm down face first on the concrete I think I smell blood. Sharp pains running through my nose. I raise my hand and check its not broken, luckily it's not.  
As I stand up he pushes me into an alcove in a doorway.  
"I saw you passing notes to the fag behind the bar. Are you a fag as well?" His voice getting more and more darker the lower it got.  
"You sure your not the fag since you were watching me?" I knew I was just antagonizing him but I couldn't help it.  
"What I am is not your biggest problem... It's what I'm gonna do to you that you should worry about." A filthy smile breaks out across his face. He grabs me by the throat and pulls a knife out pressing up to my jugular. "Your gonna get on your knees and your gonna make me a very happy man or I'll paint this door a new colour." I couldn't make out much more than the fact he was smiling as my vision blurred again.   
"No." That was all I could manage the dizziness taking over this wasn't just the drink. I think I have been spiked.  
A gun cocks and a familiar voice speaks.  
"You touch him and you won't even live to regret it." Chris using his most threatening tone. I tried to look at him but I could only see his and one other outline along with the man.   
"Behind you" I said weakly.   
"It's okay Piers it's me Claire" she reassured me, I am glad to see them although not in such circumstances.  
"I can't see anything" I said trying my hardest to keep calm.  
"You don't need to see anything we have got this." I hear the sound of metal meeting flesh and bone them the sound of a man crumbling to the floor.  
"Thank you." The drugs finally seem to be getting the better of me and then all fades to black.


End file.
